The Game Begins
by Miztaken4beautiful
Summary: Can a simple piece of fabric alter the very the fabric of time? Taken further back into history than she had ever intended, Kagome will be subjected to the trials of fate-- and the curiousity of the Taiyoukai of the West. My first fic, read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The Final Destination

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Rumiko Takashi, sadly she owns them all.

----Miztaken4Beautiful

"Talking"

'thoughts'

Chapter One

Kagome kicked another offending tree root. Why were there so many of them anyway? It was almost as if someone wanted to make her fall. "Did I offend some powerful deity in my past life? Did I do something to deserve… Oh yeah…Kikyo…. Well, hell." She glared at another annoying root, poking ever-so-slightly out of the ground. It _wanted_ to trip her. She just _knew_ it.

Kikyo had been the bane of her existence lately. Somehow she was back from the dead…again… can't the damnable woman take a hint? Maybe after the first couple of times that you die, you should stay dead. Yes… A re-dead Kikyo twice or so removed sounded very appealing to Kagome at the moment.

Kagome wasn't one to complain about the rest she'd been getting lately. The typically shard obsessed hanyou had been acting very uncharacteristically. He wouldn't look her in the eyes as of late. Almost like he was afraid to. Also, every day before the sun had even had the chance to set; he'd stop and tell everyone to make camp. Normally, Kagome had to twist his arm or use her favorite vocabulary word to convince him to so much as stop for a five minute break.

It wasn't until a week or so after the behavior had started that the reason presented itself. It appeared in the form of a ghostly soul-stealer. Everything clicked into place and Kagome was VERY displeased. Once they returned to Kaede's village, she informed Inuyasha that she needed to go home for some tests, and he quickly indulged her. Too quickly. She was currently on her way home about a fifteen minute walk and she'd be at the well. Returning to endure school, which she had fallen out of sync with [her grades could attest to that…, and the pity filled glances of her friends. Leading a double life was tiring.

A demonic presence tickled the edges of her senses, and she instinctively reached for her bow and arrows. Which were noticeably not there. "Oh…" she muttered, "hell." Why in the name of Kami did she trek across feudal Japan, this time period is known as the warring states era for a reason! Without the one weapon she could wield with a hint of merit! Gah… It was all Inuyasha's fault!

"Such language," an icy voice chastised.

If possible, Kagome's saucer-sized brown eyes grew even wider. 'No… not even _my_ luck can possibly be _that_ terrible.' Turning in slow motion to face the origin of the voice, she felt an odd connection with the girls in the horror movies, the ones who always spin around just to be impaled by some strange and unappealing object. This was definitely some horrible cosmic joke and someone either had it out for her, or they had a terrible sense of humor.

The Taiyoukai of the West stood in all his splendor. Glossy silver hair dancing in the wind, pristine clothes, icy demeanor… yup. In some past life she must have murdered helpless kittens.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why is my brother's pet so far away from his protection?" She bristled and counted to ten in her head. She was _sick_ of being considered that bastard's -anyone for that matter- anything. She sent the stoic lord a pointed look and walked away at a slightly faster pace.

Sesshomaru, our lovely high and mighty lord, wasn't a fan of being ignored. "Wench," he commanded, his tone leaving no room for debate. Said wench never paused as she proceeded to the well, about fifteen feet away. Oh, yes, this entire charade was almost over. She reached the lip of the well, only to be wrenched from behind. "Do not annoy me woman." Sesshomaru growled out. The claws of his remaining hand pressed into her neck.

"Would you stop it already you pompous, egotistical---!" She was cut off mid-sentence; her windpipe was being crushed by a well placed thumb. He pushed her roughly backwards and her legs struck the lip of the well. She glanced up at him, an arrogant smirk curling the edge of her lips. He looked unfazed, only a mild pink tint remained to attest to his short temper.

"Why are you smiling, Inuyasha's whore?" His frigid tone sent chills up her spine, the frosty demeanor didn't surprise her though. Sesshomaru's voice could freeze hell itself over.

Kagome's smile grew even wider. "Because, I'm leaving." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the miko, his already barely existent patience fading fast.

"Leaving? But the fun has yet to begin." Before she realized the shift in air, he was in front of her, his hand wrapped around her throat and pulling her forward. She grabbed his yellow sash and shoved herself backwards, hitting the lip of the well and continuing to fall into it. With the blue flash of ancient magic, Kagome was home, Sesshomaru's yellow sash gripped firmly in her hand. She looked down in horror at the traitorous appendage. 'This is definitely not good.' She thought letting her head rest against the ground and tossing the offending material away..

* * *

Two weeks later and Inuyasha had not come to get her, and Kagome realized that he wasn't going to. He had his precious Kikyo now, right? Why would he want the inferior copy? She stomped home from school on Thursday, avoiding Hojo and her friends. Passerby's removed themselves from her way, the infuriated look on her face was more than a little intimidating.

She was going back to the past today, and that was final! She shattered the stupid jewel and she would be damned if she was excluded from the hunt in favor of a clay-doll! Oh, no, no, no! She was so not being replaced! She stepped inside, waving cheerfully to her mother and running up stairs to grab the necessity's. Soon the war would begin!

She placed a weeks worth of clothes, her toiletries, and her cooking supplies in her obnoxiously yellow backpack before she ran out of the door, a casual, "Goodbye!" tossed over her shoulder. She scrambled out of the back door and skidded to a halt in front of the well house. Payback was going to be such a bitch.

Looking at the well, she got the eeriest feeling that something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. She looked to the yellow material in the well, it seemed to accuse her. Something was amiss. But curiosity, her greatest quality and most fatal fault, won supreme and she jumped down the rabbit hole once more to play the heroine in fates divine comedy.

She jumped into the bone eaters well, expecting to end up in the Sengoku Jidai. But fate, the fickle mistress of all mortal creatures had a sinister plan for her latest heroine. 

* * *

Smiling up at the sky and the clean smelling air, Kagome began the heinous climb from the pit of the well into the surface world. When her head peeked over the edge of the well, she almost lost her grip. The Sakura trees were in bloom. They had long died the last time she was here. Climbing out of the well fully, she looked up to find her haven when all else failed, she ran to the Goshinboku, the sacred tree.

Something was definitely amiss in the Sengoku-Jidai. The Goshinboku stood in all its majesty, but lacking its historical injury. Kikyou's scar was missing from the mighty tree.

Sesshomaru stopped. The air had changed, bringing forth the scent of magic and the scent of a human woman. Curious to the appearance, he turned to find the source of this small- and in all probability pointless- mystery.

Kagome froze, a rather familiar and annoying aura pressing onto hers. 'You cannot _possibly_ be serious. No… I refuse to believe that the Lord of the West has nothing better to do than stalk a hapless human girl.' She bit her lip. This was definitely no good.

Sighing, she turned around and decided to give her -stalker- a piece of her mind. And it was going to be a damn large piece for the headache he was causing her. "Show yourself Sesshomaru!" She moved her eyes across the clearing, nearly stumbling away when the subject of her previous rant materialized before her very eyes. "You have got to stop doing that!" Hands on her hips, she was most definitely done.

Hey! Read and Review on the beginning of my FIRST ever Inuyasha fic… Please?


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Inuyasha, Rumiko Takashi happily owns them all.

----Miztaken4Beautiful

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter Two**

The Taiyoukai of the west had his interest piqued. Who _was_ this human wretch? She knew him, and her scent was interlaced with magic, but the way she was speaking to him was atrocious. He took a step forward, invading her personal space and adding to her discomfort level. He took a moment to observe her; black hair that reached around mid-back, an indecently short yukata, large brown eyes, and her hands pressed angrily into her hips. The overall effect was just amusing as hell. "You dare speak to this Sesshomaru in such a disrespectful manner? Who are you, human wretch, that you see yourself in a rank high enough to do so?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. 'Oh, so now Mr. High-and-oh-so-mighty was playing dumb.' She, ever one to speak her mind, at her own peril or the peril of others, did just that. "Would you just stop playing dumb?" She narrowed her eyes further. "Well, I suppose maybe you aren't playing… Maybe you're just dumb!" Sesshomaru merely looked at her, his eyes slightly wide in disbelief. 'Did that human… just insult my person?'

Before she had the opportunity to give him another mouthful, she found herself pressed into the Goshinboku with armor stabbed uncomfortably into her poor, abused, shoulder. "You _dare_ insult your superiors? You are a mere human. I could kill you faster than your mind could register, why should I allow you life?" He hissed into her ear, hands against the Goshinboku, one on either side of her.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. This was a very bad position, and she cursed her luck. And Kikyo. And Inuyasha while she was at it. "This is all Inuyasha's fault…" she muttered. Barely audible, but Sesshomaru picked it up easily. Finally giving into temptation, and in her mind sealing her fate, she pushed at Sesshomaru, intending to shove him the hell away. But, as we all know, intentions aren't always embraced, and we rarely get what we want. The great and terrible Taiyoukai didn't budge. Moving her eyes to his face, Kagome noted that he was glaring at her, and a low rumbling began to vibrate through his chest. He was growling at her. 'Shit!'

"How do you know the Hanyou, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru met her gaze, his gold eyes filled with red flecks. 'Does this human now of my pathetic half brother?' He hadn't seen his half brother since his mother, Izayoi, had fled his lands shortly after the death of his father a hundred or so years ago. A/N- According to the 3rd movie Inuyasha's dad, Inu Taisho, died 200 years ago on the day Inuyasha was born 

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you have no memory of who I am?" Okay, this was…eerie. Why was he pretending that he didn't know her? It was kind of weird. Kagome looked at him in utter disbelief. 'Is he serious?' But then, the obviousness of the entire situation struck her. 1) The Goshinboku was flawless, none of the damage Kikyou attributed was found, 2) Sesshomaru didn't know who this "human wretch" was, 3) Sesshomaru had both of his arms, and 4) Sesshomaru had his sash. The same yellow sash that she had "accidentally" stolen from him two weeks ago. "Oh… hell!" She muttered.

"Such language," his icy voice chastised. Kagome had the most annoying sense of Deja vou. This was wrong on so many levels. She threw all of her weight against him in a vain attempt to throw him off, the tip of his armor sunk into her skin. The pain was immediate, as well as the anger.

"Get off of me you arrogant jerk!" Her incised shriek made Sesshomaru wince and assured him that remaining in present company for any extended period of time would send him deaf. He felt his annoyance grow, and the thought of killing the vile wench was becoming quite pleasing.

"You have not explained your relationship with the hanyou, wench." He stated this calmly, willing down his annoyance in favor of gaining the answers that he so desired. He leaned in once again, his cheek brushing against hers to whisper into her ear. "Your life depends on your answer, so I would think carefully if I were in you position."

Kagome's eyebrow began to steadily tick. Really now, he had to exert his masculinity, 'I am man hear me roar!' Sure, she could understand that, Most of the men she knew, with the exception of Hojo of course, had the same problem, but surely he didn't have to invade her personal space? 'Why is he so close to me anyway?' Her face flushed when she realized how compromising this…um… position must look to any poor, innocent, bystander. "Why are you so close to me? GET OFF! You hate humans, so do me the favor of removing yourself from this one!"

She finally managed to shove him away, her screeching had thrown him off it would seem, and she took off, back to the Bone-Eaters well, back to some semblance of reality. Blurs of silver and white began appearing in various places on the edge of her vision, and she'd be damned if she wasn't being toyed with by the almighty, high horsed, Taiyoukai of the west. Again. What the hell!

Hey! Read and Review on the beginning of my FIRST ever Inuyasha fic… Please?

Thanks for your review firevixen73!


	3. Chapter 3: Falling into Place

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Inuyasha, Rumiko Takashi happily owns them all.

----Miztaken4Beautiful

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter Three**

Sesshomaru was definitely seeing red. The human had made a few very fatal mistakes. He has noted. First off, she had disrespected his person. To appease him, she should have shown submission, realizing that as the alpha, he was dominant. Secondly, she had the nerve to fight against him, still not acknowledging his superiority and on that thought, her own inferiority. Thirdly, she had assaulted his hearing, even when he had fully intended to allow her to live. Lastly, her most damning mistake, she ran from an inuyoukai. Inuyoukai, like the dogs they share some similarities with, will hunt and stalk fleeing prey. To run without first establishing dominance, or at the very least submission, made her fall into the category of prey.

The silver streaks were getting closer, almost as if they were herding her. This was not good. Passing over the crest of the hill, she spotted the Bone-Eaters well, and breathed a sigh of relief. She was almost home! That musing was viciously interrupted as she was taken to the ground. A large weight was straddling her back, she was struggling to breathe! She felt a shift as he began to sniff around her neck and shoulder. She shivered, 'Kami,' she thought, 'it tickles.' Before she could contemplate that disturbing thought any further, she found herself flipped over and in the second most awkward position of the day. Flipped over and pinned to the ground, looking up innocently at a very pissed off Sesshomaru. She bit her lip. 'Oops.'

Taking over himself once more, he allowed poison to gather in his claws. The woman was dead. He was going to behead her, disembowel her, or maybe just _slaughter_ her. It really didn't matter to him. Ether way his inner demon was happily agreeing with that thought. Nothing in the entire world was going to save her. Well… Almost nothing. Fate, having laid her snares, decided that Kagome wasn't destined to die. Yet.

Kagome stared absently into scarlet streaked eyes. She had faced numerous foes and hardships. She had survived, okay so she had usually stood with Inuyasha when she was faced by these hardships, but still, it had to count for something! She was truly scared of Sesshomaru in that moment. She had never feared him this much, not even when he had attempted to dissolve her in his corrosive acid. She was truly frightened.

Dimly she was aware that her hands were glowing. The blast seemed delayed, but no less devastating. The Taiyoukai was thrown against a very unfortunate tree, his armor shattered upon impact.

Slowly, she got to her feet and backed up to the well, she didn't want to be around when he figured out that she had nearly purified his annoying ass. She heard Sesshomaru's angry growls and she came to the realization that she had about twenty seconds to either escape, or be rendered in two by a pair of pretty, almost manically clean sets of claws. So, that thought on her scattered mind, she threw herself over the edge of the well. Homeward bound and completely relieved that she might get to see the next day.

Well… That was until she hit the bottom of the aforementioned well with an audible thud, and a small groan of pain. By the time Sesshomaru had regained enough of his senses to understand the situation, Kagome was still just attempting to stand at the wells bottom, and trying to make out her will. She was dead. No… He would revive her just to kill her again. How did she always manage to piss off all the people that you really **should not** piss off?

A shadow was cast over the well and she could feel her demise. Eyes closed, she waited…. And waited… 'What's going on?' She glanced up and noted that the shadow was indeed the Taiyoukai, but he was watching her in a way that made her very wary. He was watching her like the hungry cat watches the caged canary. Guess who was awarded the role of canary? With an enviable grace that all demons seem to possess, he glided into the well shaft. He didn't jump, he _glided_. 'Graceful bastard!' Kagome thought a bit hysterically. 'How come the demon can never be the one to trip over those god forsaken tree roots?' She would pay a lot to see that happen. Now would be a great time for that.

Sesshomaru was watching the witch carefully. He wouldn't underestimate her again. But his curiosity was back full force. 'Well, I'm very glad I'm a dog demon, at least.' He thought wryly. 'Curiosity only killed the cat.' He looked the girl up and down, taking in the fact that her yukata, ended three or so inches above her knees. "What, pray tell, are you wearing?"

A blush spread across her face and she glared at him again. Obviously the tree roots were on his side. Everyone was out to get her. 'paranoid, much?' ran through her exasperated mind. "Oh, Great Lord," She began, the sarcasm was drowning. "Why are you looking at this _inferior_ beings legs?" She ended with an angry bite.

'I really need to watch it,' she winced when he pinned her against the wall of the well. So… the vertical surfaces are in league with him too… 'At least he isn't wearing armor this time,' She glanced at her shoulder and noted the sluggish bleeding. 'Damn it! Another fuku gone!'

"You will do well to cease you incessant prattling, and you shouldn't complain about my observing your disgusting dress." He growled. "I'm rather appalled." 'Did he just call me a whore…AGAIN!' She raised her eyes to meet his, scowling at his expressionless face.

"Well, I'm sorry we can't all be as perfect as you seem to think you are." Then she turned her face away from him and studied the wall. She'd never noticed how interesting it was. It had such depth… such texture! Sesshomaru shook her roughly.

"You are a strange creature." And he was going to find out what made her tick. Catching sight of a yellow material glowing in the suns fading light, he released her. Turning his attention to the article of cloth, he bent over and brought it closer for observation. He was puzzled. It was the same sash he himself wore at that very moment. Sniffing delicately, he detected his own scent covering it, but also that of the odd woman who wore the clothes of a whore. His eyes narrowed as everything seemed to snap into place. She knew him. She had addressed him by name after she recognized his aura. She also knew his brother. He didn't like this at all.

"Wench, how do you know this Sesshomaru?"

Her heart skipped at least ten beats. This was bad. No Inuyasha, no means of defense, no way of escaping, and an annoying prick who could care less whether or not she lived or died was present to interrogate her. She could almost swear she heard maniacal laughter.

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. This chapter was longer than the last, and I'll try to make them longer still, I've just been writing them at school for now. Well, I hope you enjoy, read and review!

Thanks to-

Firevixen73

Stiffinme

&

Knifethrower

For their reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Of Property

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takashi sadly owns them all.

----Miztaken4Beautiful

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 4**

'So how was your day Kagome?' She wondered to herself. 'Oh, it was fantastic! I was kidnapped by an irate youkai and now I'm slung across his shoulder -which is digging into my stomach- on my way to only Kami knows, Oh, and also, I have a wound in my shoulder, and another lost school uniform! Great right?' Kagome sighed. Kikyou had done some horrible deeds, but did that mean that as her reincarnation _she_ had to repent for them all, had to endure the effects of her horrible karma! Seriously now, that was not fair. 'Neither is life…' she added as a bitter afterthought.

It was amusing though, Kagome had to admit, that "Lord" Sesshomaru was allowing a 'pathetic human' to so much as touch him. Noticing the view from her position of 'hanging out' over his back, she had a nice view of the aforementioned arrogant ass's derrière. Her face flushed scarlet and she realized what was covered, or lack there of, by the skirt she was wearing. 'Oh, hell no!' She felt to the edge of her skirt and released the breath that she had been holding when it reached a decent length. She hadn't flashed feudal Japan after all. What a quaint thought.

Her mind began to wander back to places where it shouldn't. Back to another pair of amber eyes that she had long ago fallen in love with. She knew that she didn't have Inuyasha's love. He thought of her as a sister, and sure, she loved him and he loved her in his own way… but it would never be enough. She would never be the one to hold his heart. It really hurt.

Sesshomaru contemplated the girl for perhaps the hundredth time that evening. Embarrassment had begun to dominate her heady scent, and her body heat skyrocketed, but now, sorrow laced through her scent, and she kept sighing. "Woman, what causes your grief?" He questioned, his ire reaching an all new plateau. Humans and their emotions, what was the point? To feel emotion was to promise oneself weakness and pain. Had they no self-preparatory instinct?

She stiffened. 'He did NOT just ask me what was bothering me.' She decided. 'Maybe all the blood rushing to my head--' "Wench, I asked you a question." He stated nonchalantly. Okay, so she wasn't too far gone yet. Maybe knocking him into that tree had damaged his brain. Yes, that had to be it.

"Nothing is the matter, _my lord_." She whispered. "And by the way, I have a name you know! It's Kagome, Ka-Go-Me!" What was it with that deja vu sensation? Wait… Hadn't she said something along those lines to Inuyasha when they had begun traveling together? Strange. She suddenly noticed that her 'ride' for lack of a better term had ceased moving. 'That couldn't be a good sign.' And with the completion of that thought, Kagome was dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

"Bathe." He said simply. She frowned. She decided that she liked his angry questioning over his monosyllabic commands. She looked for the water, but noticed she was missing something vital. 'He left my backpack!'

"Um…" How do you ask a favor from an arrogant demon lord after you've thrown him into a tree? Well when all else fails… Stroke the male ego and ask nicely. "Excuse me… but we left my pack with all of my supplies." She looked away, allowing a hint of horror to dawn upon her face. "Can I please retrieve it? Or, maybe you, such a powerful youkai could get it and be back in no time at all…" She plastered the most pleading face she could. It was entirely his fault after all. He was the one who hauled her out of the well and walked away before she even had the chance to understand what was happening! The way Kagome saw it, this was the least he could do!

This girl was insane. First she berates him, verbally spars with him, resists him kicking and screaming, hurls him into a tree, and refuses to give him a simple answer, then proceeds into the silent treatment, and now she needs him to do her a favor? Funny. "Wench, I will do no such thing."

"Kagome." she quickly corrected him. So… He was immune to the puppy dog face. Wasn't that just ironic?

"Which way is the water then?" She asked. Seriously though, she was trapped with a guy who had more mood swings than Courtney Love on an acid trip. On a lighter note, she wasn't terrified anymore. Just bored. He looked over his left shoulder and Kagome took that as his signal and stood to leave.

He moved in front of her, his demonic speed making it seem as if he just blinked out existence for a moment and reappeared in front of her. "Do not attempt to escape. Until my curiosity is sated, you are mine." 'Mine? What the hell? He's delirious.'

"Wouldn't dream of it." She muttered walking in the vague direction he'd taken the moment out of his splendid time to acknowledge. "Where exactly are you going to be?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that. Where did the wench think he would be? He had planned to get her pack. He would examine the contents before he returned it of course. It might offer some insight into who she was and why she knew him as well as she seemed to. But he would indefinitely check through it. Only an imbecile would give the strange power laden female unknown materials, and he didn't rise to power at such a young age by being a fool.

"It is of no concern to you." She watched him walk away. That simple –I am better than thou- walk. This would not end well. She just had that feeling again. She was really beginning to think that someone had it out for her. She was in the middle of nowhere, no means of protection, no Sesshomaru… No nothing. On that thought she turned back to the direction he said the water was. If she was going to be miserable, she might as well be clean, too.

* * *

The forest was creepy. Why was it always the creepy paths she had to walk alone? Never the flowery, sun shine filled places. Nope. She only managed to be sent to the gloomy, horrible castles and the deteriorating trails. Not to mentioned she was injured. Her shoulder still dully ached, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. She was only worried that the blood would attract unsavory company. If only she knew how right she was

* * *

The leader of the pack growled and took off to the west. Hunger was glowing in the wolves' eyes, and their teeth shone a vicious white. Tonight they would feast. Their leader smiled in his humanoid form. He was far faster than the rest of the pack. He would scout out the area and stalk their prey.

* * *

You know that feeling you get when your hair stands on end, butterflies flutter nervously in your stomach, and you feel slightly sick? No she wasn't in love, stupid, she was being watched. She shuddered. She was being followed. She hid behind a tree, glancing out nervously. Sesshomaru had the worst timing; couldn't fate help her out just this once? Please? Nope. This was working out quite nicely the way Lady Fate viewed it. What a sadistic lady she was.

Kagome cursed as she felt the aura of the demon approaching. It was strong. What were the chances that ANOTHER enemy would find her? Before she could rant anymore, a figure stepped out of the shade. He had long black hair and emerald green eyes. He smiled at Kagome and she got the distinct impression that it wasn't a very friendly smile.

"Wench." Monosyllabic. Why was everyone so goddamned monosyllabic? It was infuriating. And another thing, 'Wench' was it branded on her forehead? Why did everyone have to address her like that? Was Kagome to big of a word to remember with their chauvinistic egos taking up so much room?

She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! Not wench, priestess, woman, or what ever else you deem to call me! How come no one can seem to remember my name! Is it too hard, or are you just so stupid that the best thing you can think to call me is wench! Is that it? Stop staring at me and answer!"

His eyes were fixated on the woman before him. She had yelled at him. She had the nerve to yell and insult him, and strangely, it was attractive. He decided that he quite liked the way she yelled at him. He moved towards her, a smile curving his lips. "I was always told not to play with my food, but I'll make an exception on your behalf, _Kagome_." He sneered at her, and Kagome snapped. Before the demon had a chance to react, there was a loud thwack and a red hand print across his face. Looks like all that practice on Miroku was finally paying off.

Noting her disadvantage in the situation, she did what any self-respecting modern woman would. She ran like hell. She was just passing through the clearing Sesshomaru had dropped her in when she tripped and fell face first, arms outstretched to break her fall. The landing was rough, and she had skinned her palms. Looking behind her she saw what had surely brought about her demise. 'Damn those tree roots!'

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the contents of the "backpack" as the woman-child had called it. It contained three more of the indecently short outfits, a cooking pot, strange packaging made of an unknown material that read 'Ramen', another strange shiny item which contained water, bottles of unknown substances (he didn't like these…), a hair brush, a mini-hair brush, an odd line filled book, a blue and unnatural stick, and a small painting of herself that was amazing in its detail. It read, "Higurashi, Kagome." It also told her date of birth. Which was impossible. If it read correctly, she should not exist. 'She has some explaining to do.'

* * *

Kagome looked up at her newest suitor. He had "Claimed" her as Kouga would in about a hundred years. 'Great.' He smiled at her, all charm, and stated proudly, "I am Hasuko, leader of the wolf demon tribe, and you are my chosen." Did he even consider the fact that five minutes ago she was to be his food? 'I guess not.' Did the youkai race have something out for her? Specifically the damned canines? Two wolves claim her, one dog, and another just harasses the hell out of her. 'and to think, I always felt that I was a cat person.'

* * *

Approaching the clearing, Sesshomaru felt the presence of another youkai. He had some claim to power, but it didn't even compare to his own. Preparing for the worst, he entered the clearing.

Hasuko stepped in front of Kagome protectively. She was after all his mate to be. A powerful force had entered the clearing wearing flawless clothing and an expressionless face. "Get behind me." He commanded, keeping a close watch on the intruder.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," She muttered. He merely cocked an eyebrow at her. 'How does he do that?' she wondered. 'How come I can't!' She mentally pouted. She tried to move away from Hasuko, but to no avail. His arm snatched out and entwined itself around her waist. "I have lain claim on you, female, you are mine." He paused a moment. "Kagome." It was almost an afterthought.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "The wench is accompanying this Sesshomaru to wherever I see fit. She belongs to me for as long as I require her. To stake a claim on the female will be your life." 'Property!' Kagome fumed. Was that all she would ever be? Someone's property? She started to walk towards Sesshomaru, anger radiating off of her in waves. She sent the mighty Taiyoukai a look that would've made the devil himself tremble. Trip the lights fantastic, all hell was going to break loose.


	5. Chapter 5: Changes in the Past's future

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takashi sadly owns them all.

----Miztaken4Beautiful

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 5**

Sesshomaru stared the woman down. He had her hands secured in his grip. She had actually tried to slap him! Her heated glare was almost as laughable as the fact that she thought she could hurt him. The first incident was merely a fluke, and it would not be a reoccurring one either. Her brown eyes had began to darken to an almost black hue, and blood dripped from shallow cuts adorning her hands. Had the wolf injured her?

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me. NOW!" She was thrashing wildly trying to pull herself free, but it seemed to be a no-go, and her hands were losing feeling. He was looking at her sternly. For once, the maliciousness wasn't present in his gaze. It wasn't much, but it was an improvement none-the-less. That didn't mean she was going to go easy on him. "I am a person! Why the HELL don't you get that! I am in charge of myself!"

He smirked. "And allow us to review what your being in charge of yourself has led to, shall we? Taken captive by a demon, claimed by a demon you have never met, and still helpless, pathetic, injured, and so very human." His eyes were like molten amber, but they seemed empty of fire. They just seemed to be empty. He turned his attention to the wolf demon. He looked directly over the girl's head and let his youki slither out threateningly. "Leave."

The wolf didn't move. "She is mine, Dog." He stepped forward and let his eyes roam, looking for a weak point in his stance. He couldn't take him head on, but he would damn sure do something.

Kagome turned her wide, pleading eyes to him. "Don't." She sighed melodramatically. "He might look like a girl but he doesn't fight like one. Unless you count using his claws. I suppose that fits under a cat-fight." She let an authentic smile grace her lips. It felt like she hadn't really smiled in a long, long time. Not since Inuyasha had carelessly tossed her to the side for Kikyou. Again. And again. Oh, yeah, and one more time. "But don't worry." She murmured, coaxing Sesshomaru to release her, "For now I'm okay. You can come see me if you want, a reprieve from Sesshomaru's limited vocabulary is always welcome." Sesshomaru glared at her with that. He watched her shake the feeling back into her hands. The vile woman. There was most definitely nothing about him that was limited. Nothing at all.

The wolf merely looked stubborn. "I do not trust him." Her smile had made his Kagome even more pleasing to the eye, and she seemed so sure that everything would be fine. But he didn't like leaving his woman to the mercy of the dog. He would be the only one allowed alone with _his woman_! He met Sesshomaru's gaze coolly. He would not back down.

"Please?" She inquired. "I may not look like much," She motioned to herself, "but I'm _more _than enough to put the walking, breathing wall in it's place. I want to stay, and you know from the last five minutes that I am no ones property. Don't push this any further." Her tone left no room for argument, and he didn't want her angry at him already.

He couldn't deny the wishes of his chosen could he? But the one thing he knew for certain was that he could not fight the inuyoukai standing proudly before him and expect to survive. The youki emitted from him was making Hasuko's hair stand on end.

It seemed to surround him, branching out to examine him. It was no more than a subtle shift in the air. That was just a small display. A simple threat. Hasuko was no weakling, but nor was he nearly as strong as this Sesshomaru person. With a sigh of resignation, he clasped her injured hands between his and smoothed his thumbs over them soothingly. "I do not like the idea of you alone with him." He winced at her immediate and heated glare. She seemed to have perfected the 'angry look' technique. "But if this is what you want, I will not deny you. I will find you again, Kagome. My mate to be." His gaze of emerald steel never left Sesshomaru. "Take care of my woman, Dog."

"Oh yeah," Kagome cut in. She'd just remembered that Hasuko had been intent on hunting a human, her. She was probably not his first either. She might not even be the last. "Promise me something." Hasuko raised his eyebrow at her. Seriously though, was she the only one who couldn't do that? Did she have some strange biological defect that made it where she couldn't raise one. Damn. Eyebrow? "No more hunting or eating humans. That is the condition I give you, and if you respect me in the least you will honor my request." Sure she'd given him an ultimatum, and she hated ultimatums, but she couldn't just let him snack on innocent people, could she? Kagome offered him another smile, and it brightened her entire face up immensely. He returned the smile, and nodded.

"Anything you ask of me, love." He whispered, releasing her currently imprisoned hands. He casually began walking away. Kagome watched his retreating figure brightly, and shook her head. There was nothing in this world or any other that could make her that headstrong wolf's significant other, but he was nice, even if he was a little arrogant. She attracted arrogance it would seem. He was so familiar though, so much like Kouga that it almost scared her. She glanced at the Taiyoukai and frowned. Nice was what she needed right now.

"Where are you from?" The voice startled her, but Kagome managed to look as blankly as possible. There was meaning behind that question and she knew it. The silence was not what he had apparently wanted to hear. He tossed her pack to her, and held out the small painting he had discovered. Kagome paled. He had her ID. It had all of the basics listed about her; her name, height, eye color, oh, and the year she was born in. 'Shit!' Could nothing go right? She backed up a step. Then two, and before she knew it, she was sprinting again. But, like all the other episodes in this irksome series of repetitive incidences she had been partaking in as of late, her escape was both a fleeting and a pointless endeavor.

* * *

-With the Inutachi-

The last couple of days, Inuyasha had been jumping in and out of the well, but nothing was happening. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat at the entrance to the clearing, their expressions were grim. For some reason, the well had stopped working, and everyone had the distinct impression that, like always, it was all Inuyasha's fault.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well one more time. He hadn't realized how long Kagome had been gone. And honestly he had to admit, if only to himself, that at the time he hadn't really cared. Kikyou was speaking to him, she looked at him with eyes that weren't blinded by hatred. Kagome was like a sister to him and he cared a lot for her, but Kikyou was like air, without her he felt as if he'd wither and die.

To the outsider it would seem cold, maybe even a little childish. But he knew that he could only love Kikyou. She was the first to accept him, the first and the only to hold his heart. He had been excessively stupid, but that's how most love struck people act. Like idiots. Inuyasha just hoped that he hadn't regained the love of his life to lose his best friend.

Kagome was missing, and the well wasn't working. Had he chased her away? Had she given up hope and abandoned her friends? Had she sealed the well? He couldn't even recall the last time he had spoken to her and actually had a meaningful conversation with her? His bangs shadowed his eyes and he sat down, pressing his back into the well. Was he fated to lose the bearer of Kikyou's soul twice? Was he destined to always lose someone important to him? It would seem so.

Eyes were observing Inuyasha's every move. Golden eyes filled with annoyance. She wasn't there. He knew exactly where she was. Memories were coming to him unbidden. New memories. They were being made by the moment and they all revolved around Inuyasha's wench. He had tried to eliminate her the moment he realized what had happened. He had known that the priestess had the ability to travel through time, from conversations, and now memories, he also knew that she was from the future. He realized that what was happening to him was a direct result of her tampering with the time stream. The biggest problem he was facing was that, in his past at least, he was beginning to respect her. His expression became grim. He was starting to like the wench.

* * *

-With Kagome-

For such a slim demon, Sesshomaru weighed an awful lot. She was finding it very hard to breathe with him sitting lotus position on her back. He wanted answers, she wanted to with hold them, and he wasn't having it. She glared at a rock in her line of vision. It felt as if her lungs were going to collapse. "…can…t….bre…athe…" She wheezed.

Sesshomaru looked at nothing in particular. His method of torture seemed well chosen. She would surrender soon, and tell him exactly what he wanted to know. He reflected to her reaction to the wolf youkai. She had been warm and friendly. He didn't like that she got along with the wolf. He didn't like that another had claimed his captive. Or that the feisty woman-child had seemed to accept it. He had liked it even less when she gave approval to the wolf, but frowned in his direction. Had Sesshomaru been a lesser being, he might have considered the feeling that was plaguing him to be mere possessiveness. Had he been human he would have recognized the feeling as jealousy. It was a very good thing, Sesshomaru idly decided, that he was not human.

Black rimmed her vision, and the world seemed to blur. The rock was laughing at her. "Se…sho…maru-" She managed, "you need a….di…et." And with that, her vision dissipated and she saw only the darkness.

He blinked. Had she just implied that he was fat? He quickly removed himself from her. He wanted answers, he could always kill her later. Looking down at her prone body, he shook his head. Her face was serene and a smile tugged the edge of her lips upright. Even though she had been knocked unconscious in a very unconventional way, while she was framed by grass she resided in, she was the picture of contentment. If he didn't know any better he would've mistaken the wench as sweet, at least in her sleep. Otherwise she had the tendency to be quite a hell cat.

As disturbing as the revelation was, he was beginning to wonder if he would be able to make himself kill the aggravating wench later or not. '_Kagome,_' He his mind supplied. This might prove troublesome indeed.

* * *

When Kagome finally pried herself away from sleep it was night time. Her first day as Sesshomaru's captive was almost over. Her hands were bandaged with a white material and her lung seemed to be intact. All was well in the waking world. The sleep that had fogged over her mind diminished and the outside world came into clearer focus. Sesshomaru sat with his legs crossed in front of a tree. His eyes were closed and to all appearances he was sleeping. 'He looks innocent, he'd be cute if he didn't have more in common with a popsicle than a person.' she thought, stifling a giggle. If he ever found out that she'd put him in the same thought as the word "Cute", he would probably make it the last thought she ever had. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, or her for that matter, so she turned her focus to her latest dilemma: food. She had ramen but no fire to boil water in. She had ingeniously forgot to pack matches in her haste. Perfect.

She frowned and looked over to her captor. He was doing a really lousy job at being her…what, capturer? Sure he had "captured" her so to speak, but he was dead asleep. She could just walk away. Actually, if she had a means of protection, she _would_ walk away. But alas, when had fate ever given her a helping hand? When had fate ever graciously let her have a 'get Kagome out of jail free card'? Those were both rather obvious, and completely rhetorical questions.

* * *

Hey! Read and review for my first fic please!

I welcome comment, complements, and even flames. If you don't understand, or even if you just don't like the way something is, tell me. I can't fix what I don't know is broken.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but between school and an all-but-full-time job writing has been a little difficult.

So, thank you to

Saya522

firevixen73

Kanae14

Sesshie

knifethrower

Stiffinme

&&&&

Sugar0o

For your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: Considered Pack?

Disclaimer: I sadly, own nothing. Wrong! I own Hasuko, if nothing else. Inuyasha and co. are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. T.T

-Miztaken4beauty

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 6**

So it would seem that Kagome had an...interesting morning, for lack of a better term. She had convinced Sesshomaru to help her build a fire, and she had made ramen. She of course, being the loving and giving person she was, offered to share with Sesshomaru. Did he thank her for her trouble and have some of her peace offering? Nope. As if his high and mighty self would ever be lowered to the point of allowing himself to partake in anything human related. Did our lovely Kagome simply ignore his rudeness and move on with her day? Tch. Where's the fun in that?

Currently, we find fate's little heroine trying to force feed her captor a large chunk of her _very _pissed off mind! If she was going to go to all of the trouble, and even try to be downright demure, that bastard was going to swallow his selfish pride and whatever else she deemed to shove down his stubborn throat! She was surprised the inhabitants of the feudal era had enough room to live considering how much space his ego took up. Speaking of his ego, that was what she'd shove down his throat next. Looking at the size alone, it might prove to be a difficult endeavor.

"Well whatever." Kagome muttered, more to herself than to anyone else. "I shouldn't feed you anyway. Actually, you should be on some sort of diet." She casually glanced over to Sesshomaru. "After all, you weigh a ton." Sure, Kagome knew that every ounce was muscle, but it was still fun to annoy him with the fact that his weight had the capability of knocking her unconscious.

She glanced up at him under her lashes. His jaw was ticking. She wouldn't smirk. She repeated the phrase in her head as if it were a mantra. If only her faith were a bit stronger. She burst out into a giggle fit. It was odd, she decided, that she felt so normal in Sesshomaru's company. He was a cold blooded killer, but she wasn't scared.

Now Sesshomaru was very, very unamused. His tolerance level had fallen from being nice enough to start the little wretch a cooking fire, to his state of restraining himself from dismembering her. Slowly. He had already devised the perfect scenario; first, he would gag her, Kami forbid she get the chance to criticize his ability to kill her! The fowl woman would do it too. Then he would use his whip-"Hey are you even listening to me? LISTEN TO ME YOU JERK!" -and then, then off with her head! That would be nice, he decided. No more bickering, no more being forced into her company, and no more of this infuriating little spit-fire!

She sighed. So it appeared as if he had morphed back into an oblivious wall. She pulled her pack up and carefully placed it onto the shoulder spike in his armor.-Where did he manage to get an exact replica of the armor she'd destroyed earlier? Does he have a collection or something?- Walls were only good to look at and hang things on. She froze. 'He is SO not that great to look at!' She scolded herself. Okay there might have been the slight chance that she was in denial. But it was okay, she assured herself, he was a good male specimen. Not that she'd ever let him know that of course. Kami that man needed to learn some humility!

Just before she could state the obvious, a motion to her right caught her attention, and out of the dense foliage, stepped the proud wolf demon, a smirk on his face and a package in his hand.

* * *

-With Inuyasha-

Something was up, Inuyasha was sure of it. Sesshomaru had been in the area for a while, but he wasn't doing anything. He was just hanging around, waiting. But what the hell was the stupid bastard waiting for? He hadn't even approached the group, hadn't demanded Tetsusaiga. Benign. Sesshomaru was a benign presence. Just the way that sounded was so wrong on so many levels. He had to admit that he wasn't comfortable, but it would be beyond ignorant to confront his dear brother with nothing but suspicions. He would simply spy on him and figure out what the hell was going on. "I'll find out what that sneaky bastard is up to!" He promised himself. Yes, he would get to the bottom of this if it killed him!

With that thought, a soul stealer floated into his range of sight, and he paused. Kikyou was near again. Smiling a bit, he took off into the direction where he knew Kikyou would be waiting for him. Back to the Goshinboku, where the tragedy had begun, and the misunderstandings had finally ended. He was going to ask Kikyou to be his mate, just as he had always wanted. It would be the life they had long ago been denied. When Naraku was dead, when the Shikon no Tama was complete, he would wish for her life.

* * *

Hasuko stepped forward. Though he had already claimed the feisty woman as his own, he fully intended to properly court her. He bore the first gift of meaning beneath his arm. The dog had declared that the miko was his until their business was complete, but he would show her how desirable of a mate he would be to her. Because if she chose him there would be no going back. Wolves, after all, mate for life.

He gave her one more over confident smile, and pulled her toward him, and further away from Sesshomaru. The aforementioned demon stiffened. He did not like the wolf so close to the girl. It wasn't so much the proximity, he assured himself, he just didn't wasn't the wolf's scent to contaminate Kagome's. He had come to discover that her scent was rather… pleasant. Then again, unlike most, she had the habit of bathing. Thank Kami.

Sesshomaru only felt his annoyance grow as the wolf bowed before Kagome, and presented her with a gift wrapped in rice paper. He didn't know exactly where the annoyance stemmed from, only that he wanted the wolf gone. Now. But before the demon lord could speak, Kagome gasped. "I can't take a gift from you!" Sesshomaru almost, almost smiled. "I have nothing to give you in return!" His smile died a cold, cruel death.

"That's okay," He pulled her into a tighter embrace, leaning in so that their noses were touching. "I want you to have it, to show how much I care for you." Emerald clashed with chocolate, and he continued to move forward, Kagome blushed and tried to pull back. This was…rather forward. Before the wolf could close the distance, a loud growl vibrated the air and the wolf was removed from her person. Violently. Sesshomaru, if he allowed himself to acknowledge emotions, would pity the tree. Truly, it had been but an innocent bystander.

The tree, a small Sakura tree, was in two pieces, the wolf between each separated part. The blossoms were in full bloom and scattered across the ground. It was mutilated. Sesshomaru was walking toward Kagome at his usual calm pace. Kagome released a relieved breath. That was close. A little too close for her liking… Little did she know, her thoughts coincided with those of a fuming demon lord. Perhaps it was the first thing that they had managed to agree upon as of yet.

He looked at his back, an unfamiliar weight was present that could throw off his perfect balance and speed. A back pack. And not just any back pack. An obnoxious yellow _thing_. He glared at the culprit who continued to violate his personal space. Sesshomaru looked at the troublesome girl. She managed to cause an array of trouble. It was the clothes, He decided, eyeing her up and down. He'd make her wear more appropriate garments. He would insist that she abandon her skimpy attire. He would not look as if he was traveling with a common whore! His eyes drifted down to her legs before he caught himself.

Kagome was decidedly uncomfortable with the scrutiny Sesshomaru was giving her. She began to go check on the wolf. As arrogant as he may be, she definitely wanted to keep him as a friend. It was working with Kouga, why not this wolf? With a defeated sigh, she leaned down and checked his vitals, pulse, breathing…

Sesshomaru was not happy. Oh, no, his high and mightiness was pissed. The girl was checking on the wolf? Had she no idea where she stood in his pack at all? -That thought struck him cold. When did he begin to claim the woman as pack?- He resisted the urge to snarl. He would not lose his rigorously maintained composure over a mere wolf and a human girl. But said wolf really needed to leave _his_ pack in _his_ fully capable hands. He had, after all, not given the wench, 'Kagome,' his mind added, permission to court this Hasuko.

The demon growled as he sat up. "What is your problem? I wish to court the woman I intend to mate." -Sesshomaru felt his eyes narrow at that assumption- "Why are you interrupting me? I had just presented her with the first gift!" He grabbed the package and held it close.

Sesshomaru summoned his energy whip and glared at Hasuko. "She is not your anything. If my recollection is satisfactory, I believe she said she was no one's property, nor does she wish to be treated as such." He narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits, cracking his whip at the annoying suitor. "I also recall you did not ask permission. If you choose to do battle, you will die. The choice is yours to make." Sesshomaru looked at the girl again, he left no room for argument, and she didn't think it wise to argue. He looked…upset? Why the hell was he upset?

"How does a wall become upset?" She murmured aloud. Sesshomaru glared at her.

* * *

-With the Inutachi-

Sango and Miroku were walking once more to the well. Maybe Kagome had come back. Miroku put his arm around Sango's tense shoulder and rubbed a soothing circle there. "Don't worry, my dear Sango." He leaned in close to her ear. "I'm sure she will return. She may have loved Inuyasha, but she cares for us as well. Would Kagome truly abandon us?" He sighed but his words had noticeably cheered the young demon slayer up.

"You're right Miroku. That is not something that our Kagome would do, Inuyasha or no Inuyasha." She turned to him and allowed him one of her rare smiles. Which almost instantly turned into a grimace as his hand began wandering to places it should most definitely avoid. Like Sango's backside.

The slap that reverberated through the clearing was loud and sharp. Miroku glanced down helplessly. "Damn these cursed hands!" He swore.

Sango sighed dejectedly. No Kagome. She turned on her heel and began walking away. "It's your personality that is cursed, monk," She whispered. Where was Kagome? She wondered. She bit her bottom lip. This did not bode well.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha's retreating form. So, the fool was going to see the dead wench once more.

The reason that his brother insisted on mating with that thing was beyond him. Why take a dead creature that could never bear you children, or give you any legacy over a perfectly healthy human women who would love and protect him with all she was worth? Why choose the dead woman over that? He had to admit though, that the idea of this particular creature harboring feelings for his brother was beginning to irk him. The woman was strong, passionate, and brave. Not to mention that she would die for anyone she called a friend, and even some that she wouldn't. She had, after all, saved Inuyasha's dead wench. He would never be able to consider Kagome as Inuyasha's property again. The mere thought that Inuyasha would try to have her made his hackles rise. There was no way in hell that he would ever allow Inuyasha to have her. Inuyasha had the Tetsusaiga, but that didn't matter so much anymore.

His father had once asked him what he protected, and two hundred years later, he had announced that he had nothing to protect when he battled Setsuna no Takemaru. He had wanted nothing more than to be the one to kill his father. To be the one that ascended higher than the rest. He would become great. If not with the sword of destruction, than with the demonic fang he now wielded. He had been denied his father's greatest fang, he had been denied the honor of killing his father, but he would not be denied the woman that had started to plague his thoughts, through memories that were in the midst of being created.

The woman who would sooner slap him than bow to him. It was as if, he mused, he had managed to follow his fathers footsteps in the one way he had never thought possible. He was beginning to become too attached to the little spitfire.

* * *

Sorry about the wait guys, I bought myself a new lap top and things became... lost. But, as always, I love reviews, welcome flames and corrections, and I sincerly hope you enjoy my writting.

Knifethrower

Stiffinme

Firevixen73

Sesshie

Kanae14

Saya522

Krazie-Edge

Miyakei

Chealsea34

&&&

SlmCandle

For the reviews!

----Miztaken4beauty


	7. Chapter 7: Distraction

Disclaimer: I sadly, own nothing. Wrong! I own Hasuko, if nothing else. Inuyasha and co. are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. T.T Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but my attention was elsewhere. I apologize for my negligence.

-Miztaken4beauty

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 7**

Why did the girl insist upon insulting him? Even when he was doing nothing more than helping her? She was maddening. A wall? Surrre.

Had Sesshomaru just stood up for her? 'That was very uncharacteristic,' Kagome mused. The fact that you could tell he was unhappy… well that was even more so. It was a little disquieting, scary even. He was poised in front of Hasuko, his whip drawn. He looked deadly. He _was_ deadly. Hasuko wasn't budging. He stood up, eyes beginning to glow red. They were going to fight, Kagome realized in horror. Unlike Inuyasha, she could not stop Sesshomaru. She winced. It was time to play the distraction. Well at least she had practice. Kagome skipped up to Sesshomaru, trying to formulate a plan. The plan that formulated wasn't a good idea, but it was the best she had on such short notice. She sent Hasuko a pointed look, and then she clearly mouthed leave. NOW.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. He had decided that letting the wolf live would be a mistake. He did not make mistakes, and he also did not like the silent conversation the girl was conducting with the wolf. Oh, not at all. He should have left while it remained an option. Too bad.

Hasuko blinked. Had she mouthed the words leave? She wanted him to leave? Glancing at the Dog, he noted that she was right. He should leave. Sesshomaru was powerful, and he was pissed. Was he planning to claim the female? Either way, when it came to dominance, Sesshomaru was the alpha in this situation. If he didn't step down now, he wouldn't get another chance. He nodded to Kagome and backed away.

The wolf planned to leave? Sesshomaru wouldn't have it. No, he was dead. He was backing away, neck tilted in a sign of submission. His demon was appeased that the male had acknowledged the fact that he was alpha, but he had laid claim on his alpha female. That was most unacceptable. The only way to fix this error would be to eliminate the insubordinate wretch who dared try to claim a member of his pack. He cracked his whip, but the demon had thrown himself out of harms way just in time to save his pathetic life.

What a shame.

Hasuko was trying to escape, Kagome cringed. Well at least he was going to survive this. She was the distraction, and the distraction didn't always survive. Spectacular. She carefully approached Sesshomaru, the demon was lashing out at Hasuko, but he was keeping her safe at the same time. He made it seem so effortless. Stupid graceful demons. Maybe the tree roots would come over to her side. He had destroyed a poor tree. That would be nice. Running freely without a worry of tripping, and while Sesshomaru pursued her, he would trip over his newly found enemies and fall flat on his graceful face. Yes. It would be heavenly. But first things first, she had to seal her fate. Watching Sesshomaru for the perfect opportunity she edged closer and closer to him.

The girl was starting to approach him. She was getting in the way. This was not the time. He slashed at the wolf, noticing with satisfaction that blood began seeping from his stomach. It was a small wound, but the poison that laced his acid whip would kill the wolf if he did somehow manage to escape.

Kagome counted to three before she launched herself at Sesshomaru, and he stopped mid attack to avoid severing her body in two. She was _still_ defending the wolf? His eyes began to change. Demonic rage was clouding his judgment. His eyes were glued on the impertinent wench. How _dare_ she! He took a step towards her, and she took two steps back. And she backed herself straight into a tree. Seriously, they were still on his side? This was so unfair!

She noted dully that Hasuko had left, and that made her happy. No one was to die on Kagome's behalf today! Well… Unless you count Kagome.

He unlatched his armor and tossed it away. He was going to teach her where her place was. She had defended the enemy, even with the possibility of her own death. It was simply unacceptable.

Kagome watched his approach horrified. She saw her life pass before her eyes, and her death. This was not good. His eyes were a terrible shade of red, crimson was the name if she recalled correctly, and she was trapped against a tree with no means of an escape. 'Here lies Kagome,' she winced. 'Killed by her own kindness.' She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Bracing herself for some form of impact.

His demonic side was in control, his instincts were fresh and his eyes were blazing. He pinned the girl against the tree. He was the dominant and she should show her submissiveness. He nuzzled her neck, using his scent to remove the wolf's. He growled in displeasure, and it vibrated through his chest and into her. Right now, she should beg for her alpha's forgiveness and show him her neck. He set his teeth against her neck, willing her to flash it to him. He was the alpha, he was in control, and _she _would submit!

Was this the part where the big, bad wolf ate her? Okay. This was beyond the strangest thing that had ever happened to her… She was sandwiched between a rock and a hard place, well, Sesshomaru and a tree, and he was growling at her and _nuzzling_? Her? What the hell? She shivered. It tickled. Until his fang pricked her skin. That, _that_ just hurt. He was acting like a wolf, she realized. A wolf that was trying to force a display of submission or adoration from a pack mate. Wrong species much? Wasn't he a D-O-G demon? She tilted her neck more to his face, a clear sign of her submissiveness, and he licked her. It had felt weird, but in a good way. Which in itself was very bad.

His expert senses caught the change in her scent immediately. Though it was ever so slight, she was aroused. His youki flared to life and he felt himself become more demanding of the woman.

In nature, wolves and wild dogs have a pack hierarchy, the leaders typically consisting of the alpha male and a female, the alpha male was submissive to no one, but the female was submissive to the male. In the state of Sesshomaru's mind, the miko had taken the place as his alpha female, and she needed to show proper submission. She had done so, therefore he had to reassure her place. Kagome knew the barest hint of this, but the licking and attempt at soothing her was scaring her. A lot.

She instantly remembered Inuyasha in a similar feral state. That was the first time they had kissed. She flinched. It would probably work, but she wouldn't live long after that. She had a shorter life span staring her down than a fruit fly, and they were three times more annoying than she was! Come on now! So, she decided that one end was better than the other and she pulled Sesshomaru to her, and kissed him.

Sesshomaru came back to himself in an odd, but not completely unpleasant way. He was pressing the human girl against a tree and she was kissing him. The oddest thing of all was that he didn't want to push her away. He realized that the revulsion he expected wasn't present. It was such a spur-of-the-moment thought, that he didn't give himself a lot of time to dissect this strange desire to continue to kiss the human and end the dishonorable action.

He was kissing her back! It was nice, she thought. His fangs brushed against her top lip in small nips that made her body jolt, and his tongue slid across her bottom lip to entreat entrance. It was strangely sweet and she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. When she didn't immediately respond and allow him to taste her, he ran his hand up her side, claws making an ever so slight impression. Her quick inhalation of air gave him the opportunity to explore her further. His desire wrought mind was hazed in a pleasant sheen of lust. She tasted sweet, innocent, and unconquered. She tentatively allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth, running it across his fangs. Apparently she slid it a little too roughly, and she cut it on his fang. The pain though slight brought an instant awakening and she pushed him away with a strength she didn't know she had.

'Inuyasha,' ran through her mind. As stupid as she knew it to be, She felt as though she were betraying him. She hadn't been away for a month and she was already moving on to his brother? She would not do this. Oh, no, no, no.

Sesshomaru was glaring daggers at the girl. She had refused him when he was giving her pleasure? _He_ was taking some form of pleasure from a human girl? He frowned. 'Why does this Sesshomaru not feel utterly disgusted?' He didn't want to consider any intolerable possibilities. After all, he still needed answers. Determined to set everything straight and be rid of the human woman, he turned to her and narrowed his sun kissed eyes. Her fading scent of arousal was annoying him. It had to go, and now.

"Wench, a hot spring is to your east, you may go and bathe. Your scent is displeasing." Her eyes flashed and her lovely face flushed crimson. She was very amusing when she was angry. She put her hands on her hips, brown eyes beginning to mist. Why must people always put her down? Was she that inferior? She didn't think so, but then again, what did she know? She had thought that Inuyasha had loved her.

She turned away from the demon, willing that she not cry. She wouldn't prove that she was weak. Her shoulder still throbbed from her first argument with the Taiyoukai and her palms burned from her fall at the hands of those damned tree roots. But she would not be weak.

Walking away from him once more, her whispered words almost escaped even his enhanced hearing. "You're even worse than Inuyasha."

* * *

Hasuko felt his vision blur. He stumbled and fell, shivers wracking his body even as a fever began to ravage the rest of his keen senses. He did not notice as a figure approached him. He did not feel as she touched his forehead and moved away from the abundance of heat. Most of all though, he didn't see the pursing of her lips, the worry in her ice blue eyes, or the determined set of her jaw.

* * *

Inuyasha sneezed three times in succession. Miroku glanced at him curiously. "It would seem that someone is speaking harshly of you behind your back, Inuyasha." He allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Keh!" The Hanyou exclaimed. "I don't believe in foolish superstitions such as that!" He turned his eyes to the window, a soul stealer crossing the sky. He stood to leave, this was his chance. He wouldn't miss it for the world.

Sango sighed as she watched Inuyasha leave. She knew exactly where he was going and it hurt to know that he continued with the dead woman. Didn't he care that he was breaking Kagome's heart? She sighed once more. A familiar sensation on her person was detected, and with a vein throbbing in her forehead and a secret smile in her heart, she thwacked Miroku with her Hirakotsu, and the scream of "HENTAI!" rang through the air.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt his anger rise. He was like Inuyasha was he? He had treated her deplorably because he didn't want to face the facts. He realized this, and he very much disliked it. His chest felt tight as the memory of their latest fight played through his mind. He had hurt her to make her wish to stay away. So he could not get closer to her. But because of this, she had left him with a wounded look on her face and the beginnings of tears. The trace scent of salt infuriated the youkai. The fact that he was powerless to prevent any of this from occuring... that didn't help. It agitated him that he was remembering this yet was forced to do nothing until he could talk to Kagome. It would be pleasant, he thought, to see her face once again, clouded by its usual fury and her hands on her hips. He had tried to prevent this from happening, but he had failed, and now the temperamental human girl had earned a place in his arctic heart. The proverbial fall from grace. Oh, lo! How the mighty hath fallen!

* * *

Kouga sighed. He had known that he had to discuss his chosen mate with his clan, but he didn't know how his father would take it, the arrogant old bastard. He had risen to the position of the Eastern Lord, and he was a force to be reckoned with. He knew his father had no particular dislike of humans, but how would he react to having one as a daughter of the pack? He would just have to meet Kagome. With her spunk and fire, who could resist her? Her personality would win his father over like no other!

Oh, if only he knew….

* * *

Okay guys, hope you like it! I finally got a second creative wind! I still love reviews, flames, and feedback, so please read and review! I will not be petty and deny you my story for them, but I would be much obliged. Thank you for your reviews

Wolffox

Paralelsky

sysclp

slmCandle

chelsea34

firevixen73

Miyakei

Krazie-edge

Sugar0o

Saya522


	8. Chapter 8: Matters of the Heart

Author's Note: I would like to inform my readers that there will be a slight alteration. It has been brought to my attention that switching from the perspectives of the past Sesshomaru and the Sengoku Jidai one has been a bit difficult to follow. From now on, I will announce the period before the characters to minimize the confusion! The past Sesshomaru is in the Muromachi Period, whereas our beloved icy lord exists in the Sengoku Jidai. Thanks for bringing it to my attention, Sugar0o!

Disclaimer: I sadly, own nothing. Wrong! I own Hasuko, if nothing else. Inuyasha and co. are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

-Miztaken4beauty

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 8

With Kagome and Sesshomaru in the Muromachi period

She sank further into the heated water of the hot spring, her thoughts enraptured by a certain arrogant male. She couldn't believe the nerve of him, the obnoxious jerk! He kissed her back, when she had only wanted to bring him back to himself, and then decided to insult her? What the hell! She felt the first of her tears assault her senses, a pair of twin crystalline drops; the sign of sadness. But why was she sad? Sesshomaru was still Sesshomaru, as he would always be. He hated humans and he hated her. Why mourn the loss of something that never was? It was not as if he loved her. It was not as if she needed anyone to love her, She was a miko, and as miko are want to do, she would probably die alone, die for some duty. Just like Midoriko. Just like Kikyo. In the end, she was just like Kikyo, only everyone seemed to like Kikyo more. She was better after all, right? Kikyo was the better person, the better priestess, and in the end? She was the better choice. Inuyasha had already proven that to her a thousand times over.

The tears were wracking her tiny form. She brought herself underwater to lock herself in this time, to make everything stop, if only for an instant. When she pulled herself out of the water, her conviction grew. The longer she stayed here, the worse off she would be. She couldn't stay with Sesshomaru either. He was more and more of what she had come to love with Inuyasha, only he had no limitations on that iceberg he had the audacity to call a heart. She could tell he was honest and honorable, and if she didn't watch out, the grudging respect she had for him might become more than that. She would lose either her head or her heart to him, and neither seemed to be an appealing end. Take her life, or break her heart? She would take the highway option, please and thank you. She submerged herself once more to wash away the remnants of soap from her body, and stood to dress. How hard could getting away from Sesshomaru be, anyway?

She dressed as quick as she could, quietly sneaking off further east, she needed to leave, for the sake of the future and the sake of her secrets. She didn't know exactly what would happen, she was just sure that she didn't want to tell Sesshomaru. His name meant the killing perfection, and she had no doubt that he wouldn't hesitate to lop off her head, as great of a mental image as that was, she had no intention of letting it find life. She grabbed her ancient backpack and fled from the clearing, her raven locks streaming out behind her.

* * *

Sesshomaru shifted in annoyance. The woman had been gone for almost two hours. It was time to retrieve her. He stood and turned in the direction of the hot springs. He knew that he should have just followed her, but the temptation of her skin was tormenting him, and he didn't want to stain his honor by taking a woman who was unwilling. He only sent her away to wash the lingering traces of arousal from her body. It was for her own protection, really. Her scent hadn't displeased him, rather it appealed to him far too much for his liking, and if he had his way, probably too much for hers, too. He didn't want to be near her should his beast override him. Just from his own actions he could tell that his beast saw the girl as his alpha bitch. She was a female under his protection and traveling with him, she had shown submission, and from that point on, she was his. The fact that she challenged him earned her place as the alpha female of his pack, she was a leader, but she understood that _he_ was the leader of their pack. The thought of the wolf claiming his pack-mate had brought his beast to the forefront in her defense and his outrage. That made perfect sense to Sesshomaru.

What didn't make sense was that he wanted to finish what he started with the girl, and he was in complete control. That little fact may have irked him a little.

One thing was certain, he would get the information he wished from the girl. From there he had decided to keep her; he knew that he wouldn't kill her. Not now. He couldn't take away that fire that he had begun to appreciate. He might even admit that he liked it. For now, she would stay with him. She might not exactly enjoy that fact, but what could she really do? Kagome with her wild temper, her expressive face, and her dislike of violence would not be going anywhere anytime soon; Kagome the woman-child who smelled like vanilla and rain. He allowed a rare smirk to grace his lips. Whether she knew it or not, she was a member of his pack, she was his alpha, and now, he had decided that she would be HIS Kagome. He would keep her with him. After dwelling in her company he had come to find that he rather liked her. She had a considerable amount of power, especially for a human, she was attractive; even if he didn't tell her so, she might be from the future, and she was loyal. If she hadn't been human, a being of an inferior race, she would be his ideal mate. If he had been human, he would realize that he was ensnared and no amount of denial would save him.

* * *

She was running through the woods, Sesshomaru's youki had yet to press upon her. She might actually get away! The trees were a passing blur, and she was short of breath, but there was no way she was going to stop now! She was almost five and a half miles away. She had her things, the only thing she didn't have was any idea as to where she was going, but that was okay with her as long as she got there in one piece. After all, she had to figure out what was wrong with the well before anything permanent would be decided.

The forest was dark, she could barely make out the path she was running down, but it was definitely a path, it was well trodden and noticeable from the dense forest around it. Sesshomaru must know something by now. She had been gone almost two hours and only twenty minutes had she spent actually bathing. She was around eight miles away now, but Sesshomaru could cover that distance within minutes. Not even, _seconds_. It wasn't good enough she had to go farther away. A tree root came into her line of view. She was horrified. It was out to get her! She closed her eyes, awaiting the sense of falling, the opening of various wounds, and the pain, but nothing happened. The tree root left her alone! They had allied themselves with her at last! Or at least they weren't set on her demise. She cheered up considerably. At least she had a slightly larger chance at survival in this strange yet familiar world. Too bad she wouldn't be around to see Sesshomaru in all of his dignified glory face-plant. That would have appeased her for another lifetime. Okay, so maybe two more lifetimes.

She saw the outskirts of some farmland, and the distinct and unmistakable scent of the village people almost made her gag. She was so close. She vaulted down the path, her long legs carrying her further and further away from Sesshomaru. That thought made her frown. How come she wasn't happier about being further away from him? He was cold hearted ruthless, arrogant bastard, AND he was too possessive. But he had defended her honor, protected her (even if it had been as a prison guard), and he had been… well _nice_. Well, it was nice for Sesshomaru at least. Let's not disregard the fact that he had tried to _melt_ her before…

He was just a wall, she assured herself. Walls are beyond the realm of possible love interests. They were just nice to look at and hang things on, and she had already proven that he could do or was both. After all, he held up the weight of her bag and he was amazing to look at. There, she said it. The ice prince was handsome. He was damn gorgeous. But again, she would NEVER tell him that. He had a very inflated ego for a wall…

* * *

Sesshomaru was seeing red for the second time that day. She had defied him. Again. Not that he was overwhelmingly surprised at the newest development. She was gone from the hot spring, and her scent was over an hour old. That thought left him cold. She was running through the forest in her indecent (and he mentally added tempting,) clothing, at night, all alone, and a woman? Was she a masochist? She could get raped, or killed. That was if she hadn't already. He took off, his demonic speed making him nearly invisible to most. He had to find her before someone else did. There were many "Someone else's" in this forest, and none of them had nearly as much honor as Sesshomaru. If possible, he sped up more. He cursed softly to himself for not anticipating this beforehand, and he vowed that the indecent clothing she insisted on wearing would disappear. It might reappear at his discretion though…

* * *

She was thirty feet from the village before she felt Sesshomaru's massive youki, and three feet away before he was in front of her. She had tried to stop, to her credit, but that hadn't really helped an awful lot. As it was she was thanking every Kami she remembered that he wasn't wearing that damned spiky armor. His arms wrapped around her waist and she collided with his chest. She almost doubled over. Her breathing was labored and he'd just knocked the wind out of her. By the time she was able to inhale at a normal rate, she found him looking at her with narrowed eyes. She wasn't getting out of this one, was she?

He pulled her forward, crushing her body even closer to his. "You think you can escape me?" The night was quiet. The few animals that typically lurked about had fled when they sensed a predator. It was their natural instinct. "Why do you insist on causing so many problems? Must you resist me on such a constant basis?" He grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards his. She wouldn't meet his eyes as she usually did; she was the picture of guilt. He leaned his head down and nuzzled her neck and inhaled their mingled scents. He was angry, but he wanted to be sure she was okay. Other than being severely winded, she was fine. Pulling away, he found her eyes and she held his gaze. "You will not leave." Strangely enough, she looked… relieved?

She blinked. He did it again! He kept making her come up blank every time he did that. She steeled herself over and glared at him. "I may not have a snowballs chance in hell of escaping you, but I am _not_ staying around like an obedient _puppy_ just because you want me to! Why do you want me to, anyway? You hate humans! Just go away and harass someone else!"

His lips crashed down onto her, stealing her thoughts away like paper in the wind. She responded again, almost everything became fuzzy, but one thing became so clear. She was already lost. He had the ability to take her heart or her life, and he's taken her heart. She just didn't know if she would survive another episode of heartbreak. Another unrequited love would kill her. She met his kiss with hopeless abandon, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

He looked up into icy blue eyes. The fog was clearing away and he lay dazed. A woman, no, an angel was leaning over him. She had a small bowl that she seemed to insist that he drink. He tilted his head back and allowed the strange liquid to soothe his throat. She gifted him with a small smile and allowed him to lie back down. He was disgusted that he had fallen into such a pathetic condition. His body was almost completely numb, his head throbbed dully, and he couldn't move his legs. The angel stared down at him, kindness etched into her eyes. Her voice was soft, but he still heard her whisper, "Don't worry, I'll make everything okay."

* * *

With Inuyasha and Kikyo; Sango and Miroku; Koga; and Sesshomaru in the Sengoku Jidai period.

He held Kikyo's hands clasped firmly within his own. They were cold and smooth. Her eyes were dull, but held a small glimmer of life that had not been present since her revival the year before. She was slowly regaining herself, becoming the Kikyo who held his heart as surely as he held her hands. He had agreed to go to hell with her, he would die for her two times over, and he had told her as much. He pulled her to him in an embrace that held all the love and suffering that he'd felt. He tried to ignore the scent of graveyard soil that clung to her. He tried to recall her original scent, the light airy scent of the ocean. She was so much like the ocean as well, so calm and serene on the surface but filled with churning, raging undercurrents. He was a drowning man. "Kikyo," He whispered her name once more, almost as if he were afraid to realize that this was nothing more than a dream. That it was a dream that would never breach the barrier and become reality. "Kikyo, when we collect all of the jewel shards, when Naraku is dead, I want to wish for you to have a second chance. I want to ask for the jewel to give you a new body and a new soul. I want to have the life that we've always wanted. After all we've been through, we deserve a little peace. Please… Kikyo be mine, be my mate, I love you!" His declaration rang into the night, echoing and whispering through the air.

Kikyo smiled, a heart wrenching sight. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to love him. It was selfish and horrible, but she couldn't seem to care. All that she understood in that second was that he was here and she was here, she loved him and he loved her too. An odd sensation blossomed on her face and she touched her cheek tentatively. She was crying? She had not cried in a long, long time. She nodded. If there was any justice in the world, she would have a chance to be with the only man she had ever loved. Half demon or not, she would be his. "Inuyasha, so much has been taken, and after everything in this life and in death, I cannot deny you. I foolishly wished for you to be mortal, but now I realize that I love your soul, it is bound to mine as nothing else ever was. I am yours, Inuyasha, I always have been."

* * *

Sango was watching him. For the last couple of days he had come out of the hut at night and she wanted to know why! Was it that beautiful village woman? Was it some rendezvous with an _unknown_ woman? What was he doing?! She stalked him into the woods, feeling her annoyance grow almost as much as the blush that spread across her face at the realization that she could very well come upon the Monk with a woman. That thought twisted her heart. Would he really do that? How could he not see that she cared for him, that she loved him? How was he so dense? She paused once she noticed that he had stopped. He sat lotus position on the ground, frowning in a thoughtful manner. What was he doing? She watched in fascination as his eyes locked onto his hand and he clenched his fist. His purple robes shifted about his frame, but his eyes never strayed.

"What am I to do?" It was such a strange question that Sango was almost tempted to answer him. "In a month's time, I will be the same age as my father was upon his death. If Naraku is not defeated than all hope will be lost and I will be drawn into my own vortex. Chances are that I will not survive. How can I tell Sango…?" He cut himself off and inhaled deeply. How would he tell her? Could he tell her? It would be so much better to just leave. Leave her to have a chance at a normal life. What purpose would it serve to have his death hanging about her head for the rest of her life? He could die without hurting her. Go to a cave, he could disappear without a trace and save her a little hurt. "How can I tell Sango that I am to die? That I love her? Could I really subject her to that? Sentence her to a broken heart at my own expense? I cannot break her heart as Inuyasha broke Kagome's. I could never do that to Sango."

Her breath hitched and it felt as if her heart had stopped for a moment. Dying? She had always known that the Kazaana was as much of a threat as it was an asset, but she hadn't considered his death in a long time. She had always envisioned them coming out victorious over the vile Hanyou. But now she realized that there might be two casualties before the battle was ever fought. She had already surrendered hope for Kagome's return. After half a month the fact that her dearest friend and sister figure was not going to return. But now, Miroku might die before Naraku was punished for his crimes. It seemed so unfair. He loved her back, she realized. But it was too late for either of them now. Unless Naraku died, she might lose the only thing in this world that she still held so dear to her. She might lose the only person left who could bring her happiness. Sango looked to the heavens, a hand pressed to feel her heart, and she pleaded to Kami, to fate, to whoever would listen, that Miroku would live. After everything else, she deserved to have her happiness, too.

* * *

Koga bowed before his parents, an unfamiliar air of seriousness dwelled around him. "Father, mother," He acknowledged courteously. "I have come to inform you that I have decided upon whom I wish to mate." His father's green eyes widened a bit and he arched his eyebrow to indicate that he wished his son to continue. "She is a human miko." His father narrowed his eyes. 'A miko?' "Her name is Kagome. She's about this tall," he held his hand to his chin, "brown eyes, black hair, and…."

That was like a jolt of electricity. The older wolf stood up and shot his son a disbelieving look and his mate allowed the shock to color across her eyes. The same eyes that she had given her son. "You are _not_ serious!"

* * *

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. The latest memory was indeed a pleasant one. His past self might not have realized the hopelessness of his situation, but his current self did. He was in love with Kagome, the strange miko from the future, and at the moment, he could not possibly care less. From his dealings with Rin, he knew that humans may hold less power, but they are strong in other ways. Rin reminded Sesshomaru a lot of Kagome, actually. He knew he needed to talk to the miko as soon as she was returned. Inuyasha belonged to another, and she belonged to him. He missed her. The nights were quiet to a deafening extent. The scent of vanilla rain wasn't present. It was hard to concentrate without her. He had always wondered why Inuyasha was stronger when he fought with her on the sidelines, but now he knew. She was Inuyasha's strength. He didn't enjoy that in particular though. He didn't want her as Inuyasha's anything. Pushing those thoughts away, his eyes grazed the clearing, taking in his ward sleeping on Ah-Un, and Jaken passed out beside the smoldering hearth. There was a small, miko-shaped hole in his peace. Until said miko returned nothing would feel in place. He fell into a light slumber, memories of a sharp tongue and an easy smile haunting him. His hand curled around a small, wrapped box. It was to be his first courting gift to the miko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so I hope you like the way the story's going! I tried to make it a little longer because it has taken me such a lengthy time to post. I still love reviews, flames, and feedback, so please read and review! I will not be petty and deny you my story for them, but I would be much obliged. Also, I'd like to note that I do read all of your reviews and take everything you say into consideration, and I reply to those with questions, so don't be too shy to ask. Thank you for your reviews

Wolffox

Paralelsky

sysclp

slmCandle

chelsea34

firevixen73

Miyakei

Krazie-edge

Sugar0o

Saya522


	9. Chapter 9: The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters incorporated. 

Authors note- Once again my update has taken too long for my tastes, but unfortunately, I'm a sixteen year old school girl with driver's ed, a job, AND 6-7,000 dollars to save up. Typically I update quickly, but now I'm just tired. I again, sincerely apologize for my negligence, with no more to offer than a lovely newchapter, and an apology. Just an apology that two thirds of all the people reading my story will neglect to acknowledge... To those who bothered to read this, Thanks for your time and enjoy the story.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter nine**

* * *

With Sesshomaru and Kagome in the Muromachi Period.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..'

Well. This wasn't exactly how Kagome expected to spend _her_ Saturday night. Being interrogated by a pretty demon with a pretty sucky attitude. Sounds lovely, no? No, it is not lovely, not at all. She was sitting cross legged on the ground, her hands tied to her feet and death in her eyes. He was going to pay for this. She was going to crucify him, and in this time period he had both of his arms so she could at least do it properly.

He was watching her, amusement glinting sadistically in his eyes. She was subdued and giving looks that promised death. A painful one at that. It was hilarious. The spitfire was all but foaming at the mouth, her hands trying vainly to release herself from her bindings. He had decided that he was going to keep her. Sure she would be against it at first, but he'd already become attached. That in itself wasn't good, but he'd have to take it in stride. She wasn't going anywhere. _Ever_ if he had his way. She was either extremely brave, or unforgivably stupid, but he liked how she didn't fear him. She was authentic. He was a Lord. Females groveled at his feet on a daily basis. They wanted status and power. Some just wanted him. How come he had to want the only one who wanted nothing to do with him? Well, he had always enjoyed a challenge. 

Where would she find some wood? What about nails? The biggest problem would be keeping him still long enough to get the job done. That might prove extra troublesome. How to restrain a Taiyoukai for long enough to nail him to a cross? Good question… How funny was it that he was going to have something in common with the Christian Jesus? How ironic. The murderer and the martyr share a common end, one at the hands of Pontius Pilate, and the other at the hands of a very pissed off human miko. Revenge would be sweet. 

"Where are you from? Or, under a different phrase, _when_ are you from and_ why_ are you here?" His lips moved and she watched the entire phrase whisper from them. She was entranced. How could he kiss her like _that_ and start interrogating her as if nothing had happened? How could that…that _Popsicle_ make her feel that warm? Was that redundant? She tore her gaze away from him and closed her eyes. Kagome was a smart girl, but still she couldn't figure out why she kissed him back _this time_.It was just so right, like he needed it as much as she did. But how could she do that? Go from loving one brother only to fall in love with the other? That was considered incest in Denmark… She'd only been with him for two days for Kami's sake! Why was she even considering this? Sesshomaru hated humans. Period. Maybe he was just wondering what his father saw in them and he was investigating. That was an unappealing conclusion. Kagome kept her eyes averted and bit her tongue. She wasn't going to break the silence first. The hell with that!

Sesshomaru felt his annoyance grow the woman was refusing a direct order from him and wouldn't look him in the eye. She always looked him in the eye; that was one of the things he liked about her. She would do what others were terrified of doing. He felt his lips tingle. The memory of her small frame pressed into his, her abandon, her passion. He didn't think he could let her go if he wanted to. Just the thought of it made his chest clench. He would know everything about her, he would watch her as carefully as possible, and he would ask her to be his mate. She might not end up with a lot of choices, but she would have the opportunity to choose him before he chose for her. The prospect of an eternity without her hurt, like nothing had ever hurt before. It would be cold, empty, and above all else, it would be silent. Just two days in this woman's company and he couldn't stand the idea of dwelling in the silence he had once treasured so much.

She could feel his eyes on her. Sizing her up, and willing her to answer him. It was unnerving. She didn't want to talk to him. Just seeing him might make her cave in even faster, and she was determined not to give in just yet. She was in love with him. She had accepted that during their second kiss. How could she leave him only to come upon him in the future and have him hate her? How could she bear to see him look at her like the dirt his high and mightiness walked on? She winced. HE would break the silence and she would tell him the truth. If you love them, set them free, right? But what if setting the one you love free got you disemboweled? Just….ouch.

Irritation was almost immediate. She was deliberately ignoring him. He knelt before her and grabbed a hold of her chin. "Why do you not answer this Sesshomaru?" He locked eyes with her, his thumb rubbing gently against the delicate skin of her face. She was so delicate, he almost felt as if he would break her. Humans were far too breakable. But she was a miko. She had a level of power that few others could ever dream of, and because of this power, their binding would be life long. He would inherit some of her power, and she his. When one died, the other died. Her life would be extended almost indefinitely. Sesshomaru had no intention whatsoever of dying anytime soon. And there was no way in hell anything would ever get close enough to her to hurt her. He would be damned first.

Kagome sighed. She had to tell him, didn't she? "Well… I'm a sixteen year old girl from five- I mean six hundred years in the future. A centipede youkai dragged me through an ancient well and brought me to the Sengoku Jidai period, a hundred years in the future for you now. It wanted the Shikon No Tama, which was inside my body." She touched her side and felt the thin scar she knew to be there. "She tore it from me, and after a lot of hassle, getting it back and losing it to another demon, it was shattered." She closed her eyes. The next part… she couldn't see his reaction. It would hurt too much. "I began traveling with your half brother and collecting the shards. That was a year ago for me. I've met you on a few occasions, and we are sometimes allies, but usually enemies. I shoot sacred arrows at you, you try to melt me." She opened her eyes and looked up into his once more. "For a while, I fancied myself in love with your brother." She watched as some foreign emotion passed through his eyes. "He betrayed me though, choosing Kikyou, the reanimated corpse of his first love. I was running away from him, a futile attempt to escape my pain, and I was almost to the well when you made an attempt on my life. I fell into the well, fell home, and brooded there for about two weeks, and then I came back. But instead of the well bringing me to the Sengoku Jidai, it brought me… here." She sighed. That was the story in a nutshell. But how would he take it?

She had been in love with his brother? He didn't like that. The fact that his brother had let her go just proved how stupid he was. The fact that he had tried to kill the little human miffed Sesshomaru. Why, knowing what he knows now, would he try to kill the miko? There is the possibility that the time stream was in tatters, that he didn't know her then because he hadn't met her yet here in the "past" as she calls it. That would explain it, but what would his future self's reaction to her be on her return to the Sengoku era? The idea of having Kagome's blood on his hands left him cold. He wouldn't allow that to happen. He used the tip of his claw to slice the meager rope binding her, and pulled the surprised girl into a strong embrace. She would love him because she had little choice, and he was starting to suspect that he loved her, too.

"Kagome, it matters not. I have come to believe that I entertain a fondness for you, it is most unsettling, but I cannot seem to escape it, nor do I wish to. I will help you return to the place you are needed, and I will be there waiting for you, my future self. I want you to be mine." He let his lips caress the shell of her ear, and his hands stroked her lower back. This was her chance to agree, if she didn't he'd just have to agree for her. 

Kagome's heart stuttered to a stop for a minute before it sped up to an almost painful pace. That was probably as close to a declaration of love as anyone would ever hear from Sesshomaru. So it wasn't exactly prince charming on bended knee, or actually it kind of was…. but either way she still felt like a princess. Inuyasha had broken her heart before. He always screams about how different Sesshomaru and he are from one another, maybe this is one of the ways they are different. 'But what will this cause?' "I like you Sesshomaru, but I don't know what exactly will happen. What if I complete the jewel and get sent back to my own time? What if I won't be allowed to remember you? How would we…. How could we?" She felt the doubt eat away at her. Fate had always frowned upon her, the reincarnation of a miko cursed with the duty of watching over the sacred jewel that left nothing but sorrow in its wake. What if it dangled love in front of her not once, but twice only to rip it away? How would she survive that? Didn't she deserve a little happiness too?

He watched the emotions play across her face, doubt, love, worry, grief. She was alive with emotion. He nuzzled his face against her neck. "Youkai live for millennia, Kagome. I will be quite alive in the Sengoku era, and in all probability yours as well. If the jewel takes you away from me in the future I will find you." He allowed a rare smile to grace his lips. "Do you believe a mere human capable of escaping me?"

She pulled away and faced him. "Well…. A _mere_ human threw you into a tree, ran away from you, and stole that pulsing ball of ice you call a heart. Do you doubt I can do anything?" She pursed her lips. "But I suppose since you asked _nicely_…" she smiled, "I'll allow you to court me." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he quickly grabbed it and held it fast. "Don't stick out your tongue unless you plan on using it, understand?" Her wide, innocent eyes stared at him and her face flamed to life. So he took pleasure in the fact that she blushed for him, who cares? She nodded vigorously, fighting for the return of her appendage. He released her from his evil grip and let her make a quick escape. She turned and crawled out of his lap, and he watched as her indecent Kimono went up to the top of her thigh and felt his body come to life. He winced and glared at the tempting material. He wouldn't allow anyone else to gaze upon her body. HE could barely restrain himself. He was surprised that she was able to remain innocent in such attire. Yes, he was going to assassinate that damned thing if it was the last thing he ever did. Burn it, tear it…hide it for later… One way or another it was going to disappear. 

* * *

Hasuko felt his breathing even out. The most severe of the damage was done. He sat up, tentatively running a clawed hand over his quickly healing stomach. He had almost died. In all his life, he'd never come that close to the cold chill of death. He would have to cease the pursuit of the human woman, Kagome, even though he would prefer not to. She was sweet, fiery, and fierce. Very few females could claim to be so bold, so…. Fiesty. He knew though, that if he didn't, his life was forfeit, and Hasuko really, really enjoyed the art of living. He looked up to the creature that had saved his life, a lone wolf demon. Her name was Akira. She had been the daughter of a pack leader, and once the leader died in a challenge fight, the young upstart who took over forced her to leave for fear that she would avenge her fallen father. She had been wandering around aimlessly. It had been pure luck that she had stumbled upon him as she had, otherwise he'd be dead. He once again looked at her. She was quite stunning with big silvery blue eyes, long black hair, and a small smile. She reminded him of Kagome though she lacked her fiery disposition. He offered her a small smile in return, it was noticeably less arrogant than he was used to, but his ego was somewhere on the forest floor, slashed in two by a well snapped acidic whip.

"How did you end up in this condition Hasuko?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. She could feel his aura, and though he might not have godlike power, he was definitely a force to be reckoned with in any case. She eyed him critically, he was strong and handsome. A blush began to struggle its way onto her face but she fought it down. She quickly pulled her eyes down and studied her hands. It would do no good to fawn over this man like she was still some overenthusiastic pup. 

He sighed and glanced at a few very interesting trees. They were the loveliest shade of hunter green, perfectly shaped and crisp. It was a Japanese chestnut if memory served… A small bird stood on the end of the tree branch, chirping one of those obnoxious songs that have the innate ability pull you out of dreams and musings and into the waking world. Hasuko bore an extreme hatred for those Kami be damned creatures. Akira tapping fingers pulled him away from his tangent and back to reality. He knew her story and he supposed that it was only fair that she knew his story as well. "It all started two days ago when I met that strangest woman child. After getting to know her a little better, I decided that I wanted to mate with her, a human woman named Kagome…"

* * *

In the Sengoku Jidai period

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sango couldn't sleep. Miroku was so close to leaving her. When would it happen? Would he die a few months from now, weeks, days, hours, seconds? How long until the only man she had ever truly loved was gone? When would be the last time he gave her that lecherous smile? When he would grope her? Kami, she would even miss it when he groped her! Her heart felt like it was going to stop. Her chest ached so thoroughly. It was as if she was being held underwater and her lungs were beginning to collapse. How could this happen? Why HER? Was she destined to lose her family, her friends, and now her love? What had she ever done to deserve this? She had done her duty, protected the weak and the innocent, Damn it she'd done nothing wrong! Her father had told her that he wanted her to be strong, to be happy. Would that be possible? Where was her future? Where the fuck was her happy ending? After all of the hell she'd endured, all that had kept her going was the knowledge that she had her friends and her love. 

She stood up and fled the hut. Going to the clearing he had been at earlier, she paused to see him meditating. His eyes had looked bruised and swollen from lack of sleep. She had assumed that it was related to some nefarious purpose but now her insides clenched. How do you go on everyday knowing that it could very well be the last you were gifted with? How can you bear such a burden alone? She crept closer to him, stealthily approaching the meditating monk. Was he destined to be a tragic hero, to fight an epic battle and die for his beliefs, to suffer more than he deserves? Must he see and understand that he is doomed? She fell to her knees in front of him and he opened his thoughtful violet eyes to stare into her tear filled brown orbs. 

He had never seen Sango so distraught, and took a moment to be angry at whatever had done this to her. If anyone in this world deserved to be happy it was Sango. He reached out to her and ran his thumb under her eye, catching a tear mid-decent. He locked eyes with her and refused to look away. "What is the matter, my lovely Sango?" Hearing his voice did it, another wave of tears fought for release behind her eyes. He was worried about her, with everything he had to concern himself over, how could she take precedence? She forced her face into his robes, inhaling his scent of nature and water, so soothing and relaxing just like the person they belonged to. 

The rough robes lightly scraped against her face, but she didn't care, she needed to be here. She needed him. "Mi-Miroku?" She choked out. "Why do we have to be the martyrs? Why must we sacrifice not only ourselves, but our happiness because of one man's greed?" She wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing herself as close to him as she possibly could. Trying to take him into her, make him apart of her so nothing on Earth or in Heaven could separate them. She was so sick. So sick of the anger, the resentment, she was just sick of everything. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, and for once his 'cursed hand' wandered naught. She pulled her face up to his, tears free falling. "I don't want to lose anymore. You, Kohaku, Ka-Kagome, Inuyasha… I love you!" 

Miroku felt the hopelessness press upon him once more. It was too late to save Sango's heart. He was glad that she loved him back. He had nothing to offer her but the love of a poor man, a vagabond monk, but she loved him anyway. If he survived this existence for no other reason, he was going to survive for her. "I love you too, Sango." And he meant every word.

* * *

Akira wasn't happy. First her husband and now her son was enrapt by this human harlot? That wasn't good. She'd heard the story of this girl, and knew her mate still bemoaned her loss at times. For a hundred and fifteen years he had remembered her. 'She must be quite the personality,' Akira mused to her self. She would not allow her son to mate this human. Wasn't she claimed already by the man, Sesshomaru, who had almost killed his father? There was no other possible way that the human had survived for so long. There was also no possible way that she would risk her son's life and let him have the girl. He would have to find another.

Hasuko stared at his son as if he were an alien creature. Kagome? Kagome from his past? The first woman he fell in love with? His son wanted to mate with his first love? That would be an awkward family reunion… He still missed her and thought of her on occasion. Could he allow his son the one pleasure he had never been allowed himself? It would be unbearable to lose her twice. It wasn't as if she was an option anymore, he was a mated man, and he was quite happy with his sweet mate. But everyone had their guilty pleasure, and the memory of a fiesty human woman had always been his. He would have to see her again, if only once.

* * *

Sesshomaru was staring at the well. It wouldn't be long now and she'd be here, she'd be his. Her smile haunted him. He was trapped, and there was no hope of escape. Not that he wanted to. He would have the only female who dared to defy him. Period. 

* * *

Okay, so I hope you like the way the story's going! Ithink I'm being a little too nice to our favorite couple... so I'm going to play god and throw them a few curve balls!I still love reviews, flames, and feedback, so please read and review! I will not be petty and deny you my story for them, but I would be much obliged. Also, I'd like to note that I do read all of your reviews and take everything you say into consideration, and I reply to those with questions, so don't be too shy to ask. Thank you for your reviews

Wolffox

Paralelsky

sysclp

slmCandle

chelsea34

firevixen73

Miyakei

Krazie-edge

Sugar0o

Saya522

SakuraDreamHeart

Azera-v

SilverGhostKitsune

Kanae14

sesshyl0verr

Thundara

&&&

Forever secretive


	10. Chapter 10: Perhaps Another Time

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters incorporated, well… that's a lie. I own at least three very cool characters. .

Authors note- Well, for those of you who haven't heard, my laptop was assassinated. It is a large part of the reason I haven't updated, but under a second creative wind and a new laptop!, my story lives again!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

With Sesshomaru and Kagome in the Muromachi Period.

* * *

Saying goodbye was never easy. Saying goodbye with a finality that made the Earth itself seem to tremor was even more difficult. Kagome suppressed her tears, her heartbreak. She finally fell in love with someone who could return her feelings and what the hell did she do? She had to leave. Irony was horrible. It should trip over tree roots, get slammed into vertical surfaces, and then, oh yes, and then it would be melted. After all, if anyone could melt a literary term, it was Sesshomaru.

He was watching her again, his little spit-fire. The aura of sadness hung in a thick fog. She didn't want to leave. Well, that was quite alright with Sesshomaru. He didn't want her to leave either. But he gave her his word, and in the end you're only worth as much as your word. So he would send her to the future, and straight into his future self's awaiting arms. He'd figured that the time portal was in chaos because his youki was disrupting it. Obviously once she took his sash to the future and dropped it into the well it began to upset the delicate balance of magic the portal contained. That was probably the reason that it sent her to the wrong time period. So, theoretically, removing what was causing the problem would in turn solve the problem. It was so simple it almost hurt.

So, here they stood on the edge of what felt like eternity, Kagome with one foot almost literally in the future, and tears in her eyes. He would hate her. She knew he would hate her. Try to kill her. Despise her race, despise her very existence. It physically hurt. A burning pain in her chest made it difficult to breathe. They say that your mind is where emotion stems from, that your heart, though a vital organ, has nothing to do with how you feel emotionally. But if that's true, how come when you're on the brink of loss, the brink of complete devastation, your heart feels as if it is being cleaved in two?

He had the sash in hand. It was time. Things would be righted, time would fall into its preordained sequence, and Kagome would leave. That was the fact that seemed to resonate. Gone. Moments, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries…. It stretched before him, alone. He once treasured his time alone, but now… It was condemnation. Her smile would not change in all the years of their separation it would be for her as if she never left. But not for him. She would be gone for him. He refused the pain that grew steadier with every beat of his fast thawing heart. Crippled, it was going to leave him crippled. Was this how his father felt? Leaving the arranged marriage with his mother because of this? Because the very idea of being without the woman in front of him was worse than death, and the idea of letting her fall into another's arms was even worse? He clenched his fist and felt as his poison seeping out of his claws. The cloth melted to nothing. The unnatural state of its existence brought to an end.

Kagome's eyes misted. She couldn't look at him again or she'd lose her nerve. She would surrender her destiny, her future, and she'd stay with him. Before she could contemplate further, she dropped. 

The well opened, its familiar magic seeping around her and pulling her into its loving grasp. Safe, here she was safe. Sesshomaru grabbed for her, but his hand brushed through only air. She had just literally slipped between his fingers. Just like that, and just that easily she was gone. The air left his throat in a rush, the anger in his chest swelling. His Kagome... Gone.

* * *

Akira resisted the urge to smile. This Kagome character sounded like a very strange flower. But this amazing man had fallen in love with her in ten minutes flat. She should only have been so lucky. The idea of holding this arrogant demon enrapt was quite an attractive one. Okay, he was so darkly handsome a flower would wither with envy. There, she said it! He is handsome. Not that big of a feat... admitting a simple attraction to herself. See! She was mature, full grown demoness damn it! She would not act like a silly, love struck puppy.

Hasuko sighed. Retelling his failure made it almost twice as humiliating. Now, not only did he lose a potential mate, his reputation, and almost his life, he now also owed and orphaned wolf demoness a life debt. What would she ask in return for saving his life? Technically, she could ask for anything and he would be honor-bound to give it to her. Lovely. He looked up at her once more and studied her face. She was alone, and by the looks of it, lonely. Wolves are pack creatures and their demon counterparts don't tend to stray far from that behavior. Being separated from that group was difficult. It's like losing your hand, other than the loss you'll be fine, but nothing is ever the same. She could join his pack, he mused. It won't be the same... But it was far better than nothing. Curious, he tilted his head and had to wonder... "Who was your father?"

She met his eyes and smiled, trying to remember the good times, not the vision of her father's body torn and broken at her feet. His eyes were open. An ice shade of blue, cool and unfailingly composed. But, for a moment, if you knew him well enough, you could see the surprise etched into his face. He'd been challenged by a male of their house, but it had been a trap. A dozen or so men who also followed the challenger ambushed him. He shouldn't have died so easily. He was immortal, he was a demon, and he was her father! His eyes stared lifelessly up at her, the personality that once filled them naught but a distant memory. He was fast fading into memory himself. She would not allow someone that dear to her to meet a fate like that again. Never. "He was a great Taiyoukai. A leader. Brave and strong. Maybe a little arrogant. He was a great man. He was Kishoharu the former Taiyoukai of the Eastern lands."

* * *

In the Sengoku Jidai period

"I'm sorry." It was so quiet that he almost didn't hear it.

* * *

"What? Why? You have nothing to be sorry for! Kikyou, I love you!" He turned her to face him, her eyes shadowed but he could still see into them. "What's the matter?" It was soft and tentative, a mere whisper of air brushing her cheek.

"I am sorry." How could she tell him? She had wanted her reincarnation gone with such a desperate longing. She had even contemplated killing her, so how did she have any right to comfort his loss of her? She felt it keenly, his loss. He had lost one of the only people he had ever truly cared for to time. She would never return. She wasn't dead, but she might as well have been. The situation was final. Would he see Kagome in herself, in her very resemblance? Was she now doomed to suffer the same fate that Kagome herself had? Would she be the mirror reflection of someone so dear, yet never measure up? Yes, she remembered Kagome. She had given up more of her soul and saved her from death, or whatever you would consider the end of this mockery of an existence she currently resided 

in. She had done it with such selflessness that Kikyou herself could not manage. What do you say to that?

He tilted her head up so she looked him in the eyes. "Kikyou, what is the matter?"

"I am sorry that Kagome is gone. I did not know her well, and what I do remember of her will forever be distorted by the hatred I carried for her. I have no right to wish to comfort you, and yet I want to." She looked to the moon it's silvery rays causing her skin to glow. She had a cold beauty, like stone. She never had Kagome's light. She never would.

Inuyasha sighed. "I know she isn't coming back. I don't like it. But I can't do anything. As much as I care about Kagome though, I will still always love you. I always have. Kagome would want me to be happy. She wanted everyone to be happy." Guilt twisted through Kikyou's heart like a dagger. Kagome would not wish for her happiness. Not if she knew what she had done…

* * *

Miroku cradled Sango to his chest. His Sango. She was in pain and it was his entire fault. Naraku had to die soon or… or they'd lose each other. He couldn't consider that. He had to find a way, any way, to remain with her. He glared down at his cursed hand and regretted it. Regretted all the suffering that it caused the world, his family… everything.

Sango pulled away from him and yanked his face to hers. She pressed her lips against his and wrapped him in her embrace. Maybe she could hold him like this forever. Kami she didn't want to lose this man.

A strange ripple cascaded through the area, and Miroku and Sango pulled apart. They knew this feeling in the air, the shifting… "Kagome!" Sango cried and fled to the Bone Eater's well.

* * *

Sesshomaru pounced from his perch to stand before the well. In any second the light would fade and she would be his again, his Kagome. He held the package in his hand, anticipation making his heart race. Kagome. He leaned over the well, ready to see the smiling spitfire, but he saw nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Inuyasha screamed from behind him. Sesshomaru stiffened. He turned to face his younger sibling, anger making his eyes turn from glacial to arctic chill. His eyes narrowed and Inuyasha hissed. "Where the hell is Kagome?!"

Sango and Miroku scrambled into the clearing, Shippou hot on their heels. "KAGOME!" the little kit screamed. But there was no Kagome.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded the threat in his pose and glare. He grasped the hilt of his sword, ready to cleave the bastard in two. Sesshomaru saw red. Who the hell was he to complain about anything? To Inuyasha, Kagome had been missing a month. To Sesshomaru, it had been over a century. Who the fuck was he to complain? He had chosen the dead wench over Kagome; he had absolutely no right to bitch!

Kikyou paled. Quite a feat for a dead woman. That wasn't supposed to happen… Dear Kami what had she done? "Inuyasha… No… This isn't his fault. It's mine." Everyone turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru felt his cool amber eyes bleed crimson and acid started to seep from his claws. "What the Fuck did you do!?"

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well, ready to see everyone, but there was nothing. No one. The forest felt entirely too empty for her own tastes. The Goshinboku was once again magnificient. Imposing in its splendor and age. She stood up and started out towards Lady Kaede's village. Surely someone could help her figure out everything there.

As she crested the large hill that over looked the village, she felt herself being watched. It was one of the most unnerving feelings to play cat and mouse when you were the mouse. She had taken off at a sprint hoping to out run whatever the hell was watching her. She had almost made it to the first hut, when she was tackled most unceremoniously to the ground. The man must have weighed as much as Sesshomaru himself. God, why did this always happen to her? Just lucky she supposed. She twisted in her assailant's grasp, staring up at the face of her captor, none other than… "Shippou?!"

Somewhere in the recesses of what must be hell, Lady Fate cackled. And yes it was a cackle. The sinister giggle of a Machiavellian schemer who's final plan had been set in action. Oh, yes, her pawn was about to take the king! I'll give you two guesses as to who got to play the pawn. You probably only need one.


	11. Chapter 11: Dead!

* * *

Okay, as a special gift for my negligence, I'm updating again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and there will be more to come. Do you really think Kagome can stay out of trouble for long intervals of time? Jeesh, do you know the woman?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Inuyasha, Rumiko Takashi happily owns them all.

--Miztaken4Beautiful

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Sengoku Jidai

* * *

Before anyone could as much as blink, Sesshomaru was in front of Kikyou. The look in his eyes meant there'd be hell to pay. "Wench. What. Did. You. Do?" His voice seemed cut off, more a growl than actual words. This was not happening. Kagome would not be in a time beyond his reach. She would not. His hand lashed out and bunched in the dead wretch's pristine robes.

Sango started forward, the hatred in her eyes bringing them cold. This bitch had taken HER best friend away. It was her fault. Kagome didn't abandon them. Kagome wanted to come back. Kikyou had done something that inhibited Kagome's return. Her aura flared and she wrapped her hand around her beloved Hirakotsu. Her thoughts coincided quite nicely with the frosty Taiyoukai. Oh, there would most certainly be hell to pay. But before she was able to do anything that she absolutely would not later regret, Miroku restrained her. The traitor. Normally she was decently even tempered, but not today. Today she would beat that reanimated corpse into bloody remnants of her former glory… Well if you considered whatever the hell she was right now glory. Sango certainly didn't. "Calm yourself Sango, if you kill her before she sets the well right we will truly lose Lady Kagome." Miroku's smooth, calm voice interjected, effectively closing her future plans for Kikyou. Okay, fine. That made sense. Sango decided she would play nicely. For now. But the minute the well was repaired and Kagome was back, Sango was going to formally introduce Kikyou to her Hirakotsu.

Inuyasha blinked. The confusion and betrayal in his eyes was almost tangible. "What are you talking about, Kikyou?" His voice was closed off and emotionless for once, so were his eyes. He resembled Sesshomaru in that moment. Scary thought that was. How could she do this? How could she betray him and try to get rid ok Kagome?

Sesshomaru released her, glaring daggers. He moved towards her, and she flinched. She averted her eyes. In that moment she reminded him of an expression he'd seen on his Kagome. Pain twisted in his heart at that thought. Guilt; the expression she wore was guilt. "I… Well… I suppose I tampered with the magic of the Bone-Eaters well. I just made it take Kagome to the future and prevent anyone from going to her time; and her from coming back. She was cannon fodder. In the final battle with Naraku, she would've died. I… couldn't let Inuyasha endure that. I could take her place, and she'd be alive somewhere. At least he wouldn't have to risk his own life saving hers. At the time it seemed the correct path to take… but now… now I am not so sure."

Sesshomaru decided he might allow her to live if she could reverse whatever she had done. It had, after all, given him Kagome. But if she was lost to him, if he had to wait five hundred years to see her again, he was going to melt the shell of the former priestess one inch at a time. She would endure things far worse than hell itself. Which was good, after all, she had endured the reality of Hell.

Kikyou moved a step closer to Inuyasha. "Please… I am sorry, but what would you have me do? Allow you to go into a life or death struggle all the while keeping a fraction of your attention on Kagome? The fraction of attention you would have died because it had not been focused on Naraku? Watch you die because you couldn't foresee that you were begging to die with such a weak ally? After the time we have spent together I couldn't… It's so selfish…" Tears glistened once more in her eyes. "I…I just couldn't lose you again. I wouldn't be able to bear that. Kami, why did it have to end up like this?"

Inuyasha wanted to be angry. He wanted to hate her. But he couldn't. He'd never been able to, and he never would. She had a point and everyone standing here knew it. None of them may have liked it, but it was the absolute truth. Kagome was good, sweet, fiery… If it were a contest of wills, if it were a human struggle, she would overcome it. But she wasn't a warrior and she hadn't even been properly trained as a priestess. What would happen in the battle once she'd drawn her last arrow? When she was vulnerable when she was defenseless? Yes, he would die to protect her. In all likelihood he would have probably died protecting her. But that didn't mean Kikyou had the right to take Kagome away. Kagome was his friend. She was family. On the subject of family, that reminded him of another problem. "What the fuck are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" He demanded.

Sesshomaru gave his brother a pointed look; a look that said something along the lines of, 'You are the slime on my white Prada heels', or maybe closer to, 'The stain on my family tree'. Close enough. "I needed to speak to Kagome. The context of this is of no concern to you." He gave Inuyasha his best I am frostier than thou glare and turned back the dead wench. "You will fix the well by sundown, or I will kill you." He allowed his eyes to turn a searing shade of crimson. "Slowly." Inuyasha pushed in front of Kikyou.

"Over my dead body, you bastard!" He growled.

Sesshomaru smirked and cracked the knuckles on his remaining hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way, brother _dearest_." Having only one arm was getting to be quite the annoyance. It really incapacitates the 'scary; fear me' vibe. If Inuyasha stood in his way, he would kill him. His father had once asked him to protect his brother, and he had. By claiming to hate him and stating that if anyone other than himself were to kill him, their life was to become forfeit. It had… discouraged many. But he would not stand for this. He would not sacrifice his happiness for Inuyasha. It simply would not happen.

Miroku pulled Sango to his side and gave Inuyasha a look that promised hurt, or purification, or both. Sango just looked at him, defiance and anger in her eyes. "I side with Sesshomaru in this. Kikyou, we have never crossed you, never disrespected you. Never. Yet you do this. It is unforgivable and I swear to Kami that if she never comes back, before I take my last breath, you will lose this mockery of an existence. So you'd better hope, and pray to whomever the hell the dead pray to that she comes back. We will never forgive you for this," She hissed. "Never." She turned her back and stormed away, Miroku in her shadow. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head.

Kikyou sighed and turned towards the well. "This may take a while." Sesshomaru went to the edge of the clearing and took a seat. Apparently he was planning to observe her. He felt a tug at his heart. After one hundred and fifteen years, what was one more day? He allowed his hands to trace over the surface of the package. His first courting gift. He would wait forever as long as he got to have her in the end.

* * *

With Kagome in the near yet distant future

* * *

Shippou -well, at least he looked like Shippou- glared at her. "So, he has sent another impersonation. Does he truly think we are so ignorant?" The demon before her had a deep voice and an infuriated expression. "He even got Kagome's scent right this time." The man –demon– muttered before he raised his claws to strike what surely would be a fatal blow. Lovely. Kagome cringed. Great. She'd survived damn near everything only to die because she was… well her. Kami what else was new? If she didn't have bad luck, she'd have no luck at all.

"Shippou? Are you Shippou?" His expression looked puzzled, but his hand remained poised to strike. Well at least she wasn't dead yet. Positives, we must look to the positives… "When am I?" That brought a look of almost disbelief to his face. It beat the contemplative look of death he had worn seconds ago. Wow, she was certainly being optimistic at this point. 'Okay… bright side… I'm not torn into little sheds… Yay?'

'Could this be the real Kagome?' The thought ran savagely through his mind. She had not asked 'where' she was, but 'when'. One thing Naraku had never known of Kagome was that she had come from the future. That had been a carefully guarded secret. "Could it be that you are really her?" The question rang through the air, but underneath the words was a tang of uncertainty and just a touch of fear. The uncertainty of a kit who might be about to kill the closest thing he'd had to a mother since the death of his biological one. All of the impersonations Naraku had sent to them had been dispatched, quite easily actually, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt a little more each and every time the deed was done. They never were an actual threat, the fakes, just psychological warfare at its best. It was a very effective torture though. Seeing the blood of even an imposter Kagome splashed crimson on his claws had given him nightmares for years.

"How come every time I pop out of the god forsaken wood work someone has to think I'm an imposter? First Kaede thinks I'm a Kikyou lookalike demon, now you think I'm my own doppelganger or something!" She huffed. Golly gee, this was turning out to be such a great day indeed. A migraine settled itself between her eyes. A slight throbbing that promised to be hell on Earth later. "My bag should be somewhere at the bottom of the well. I got you some cherry lollypops… I know that they're your favorite." She trailed off. This was Shippou, of that she was almost positive. But at the same time… He was about five feet taller, sharp featured and handsome. She noticed a scar running down his neck; calluses on his hands that spoke of hard work and hardships. It was Shippou, but at the same time it wasn't. He was all grown up now, a handsome demon with empathetic eyes and a strong jaw. But there was a hope that glittered in his eyes, like a little boy who had been told Santa didn't exist a long, long time ago, and had just met the real deal. It was a look of such longing and hope that her heart clenched in her chest. What had happened to him while she had been away? For that matter how the hell long had she been gone? "When is it Shippou?" Fear ate away at her heart. Where was Inuyasha? Where was Sesshomaru?

Shippou seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. He shook his head and pulled her into a firm embrace. It was never good when someone hugged you before they gave you the news. Kami it was never good. She tried to pull away from him, to look into his eyes, but he wouldn't let her go. He clasped her to himself and buried his face into her hair, inhaling an almost forgotten scent. He had his surrogate mother back, but for how long now? Kagome with her crayons, her smiles, her love. Kagome… "I'm sorry Kagome." Her heart beat sped up. It was even worse when someone apologized to you. "Shippou, where is everyone at?" The fear was beginning to asphyxiate her. There was no way whatever he was planning on saying was a good thing. It was bad. Really, really bad. "Shippou, answer me, please. Where are they? Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou… Where are they?" She demanded. He looked down. His expressive eyes shadowed with remorse and something a little darker. Memories swirled through his mind. He Had to tell her. He didn't want to. Knowing what had happened… It would hurt her, of that there was no doubt. But she had been the one to begin this quest, and he had no right to keep the truth from her. No right at all. _He didn't want to tell her_, but he really had little choice.

"Alright Kagome… You have the right to know. You have been gone for about eighty years, give or take, from this world. We found out that Kikyou had disrupted the well in order to lock you into the future so she could be sure Inuyasha didn't die because he was trying to protect you. She repaired the well after her confession, but you never returned. You had just vanished. Inuyasha tried to use the well, but you had never gone home either. Everyone was terrified. But what could we do? We waited of course. After you disappeared, the battle with Naraku loomed ever closer. Sesshomaru and his brood joined with our little group for an improved defense, but he waited for you too. He had a package he wanted to give you, but he wouldn't say what it was. He used to stroke it often; I think it was every time he thought of you. Sesshomaru, a sentimentalist, who'd have thought? No one made note of it. It was his way of coping, who were we to say anything? Sango and Miroku had married, but Naraku's ever present threat sucked much of the happiness away from their long awaited union. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were constantly arguing because he wanted Kikyou to pay for your loss, we all did, but Inuyasha loved her, and defended her at every turn. She became Inuyasha's mate. Sango became pregnant three months into her marriage with Miroku, and they were so happy." He looked away. Kami this was so hard.

"Sesshomaru began to train me. He said that I was becoming a man so it was high time I started acting like one. He was a good man Kagome." She felt the tears prick her eyes. He'd used past tense. For the love of Kami. Past tense… She said nothing more and let the story continue. "Six or seven months into Sango and Miroku's marriage, Miroku was drawn into his vortex, his Kazaana. Sango was devastated. She'd lost everything she'd ever loved. The only reason she continued to live was so she could raise their child and attain her revenge. We all knew it. She just… wasn't the same. She never smiled again." He took a deep breath.

"The battle didn't happen for another two or so years. We lived in relative peace Sango continued to train, viciously, almost single-mindedly, but she raised her son well. His name was Keitaro. I was trained and it was decided that when the final battle raged, I was to be left to guard Sesshomaru's ward, Rin, and Sango's son." He paused. Reliving every memory in the sanctity of his mind. He relived his personal hell. "The only one who returned from the final battle was Sesshomaru, but he was fatally injured. All he said was, "Tell Kagome to go back, if she ever returns…"…" Shippou's voice cracked with emotion and Kagome knew in that moment that he had seen Sesshomaru as a father. Tears streamed down her face but she remained silent. She had to know the rest. "Sesshomaru said… he said to tell you everything will be fine. To say that you must destroy Naraku's heart, that it is located within Hakudoshi. He said that you'll understand when the time comes that he loves you and that he will always love you. His last word was your name."

She didn't know what to say. Nothing seemed appropriate. In that moment Kagome understood that Shippou was all grown up, and he had become a great man. He had learned from a great man. She hugged him, allowing him as much comfort as she could give. "The only reason that I never went back, is because I came forward to this time first. Since I haven't been back to that time yet, you remember me as never returning. But now that I know… Kami, now that I know everything will be different. It has to be. I will not accept a failure before I even get to try to make this work. Naraku is going down."

A brilliant light flashed out of the well, and Kagome knew it was time. She sent Shippou a reassuring smile and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Things will be better this time. They have to be." After all she supposed, they couldn't get any worse.

Sengoku Jidai

* * *

A brilliant light flashed out of the well and Kikyou took a step back. "It is done." She whispered. Kami she hoped Kagome returned. She should never have interfered, but she couldn't just allow things to continue as they had… Could she? Could she have stood by as people died on the account of one woman-child? No. She decided. She had done the right thing. The others may not like it, but she had been right.

Sesshomaru stood behind her in anticipation. Another blue light flashed from the well and Kagome's head appeared over the edge. His heart rate sped up. It was her, Kami be damned it must! He watched as her face appeared. Her brown eyes were as sweet and mesmerizing as he had remembered. He reached over and tugged her from the well, wrapping his arms around the infuriating little thing. He'd waited so long, but it had been worth it. Okay, he was crushing her. But that was alright. He was alive. Not battered and… dead. That had been a horrid realization. That Sesshomaru wasn't immortal. He'd died. Just like that. It wouldn't happen in this world. She'd pull a Vlad the Impaler on Naraku's greedy ass before that happened.

"HEY!" The yell echoed across the clearing and they all whirled to see Kouga and… Hasuko? What the hell? "Get your hands off my woman you mutt!"

Sesshomaru saw red.

* * *

Okay guys, hope you like it! I finally got a second creative wind! I still love reviews, flames, and feedback, so please read and review! I will not be petty and deny you my story for them, but I would be much obliged. Thank you for your reviews

I'll update ASAP!!

A special thanks to Paralelsky for pointing out my mistake!


End file.
